Mina
by Leela's Back
Summary: (Repost) This takes place a few weeks after Rival schools. Edge meets a girl at a party , but after they have there fun , will he ever call her again?
1. Default Chapter

This fic has a little bit of a lemon in the end of this chapter, but this is not a lemon, but sex is in it, becasue it is a big part of the story. If you don't like lemons or sex just don't read this. There is really no need to make a big deal about this, thank you.  
  
******************************************  
  
"A party? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea ! a party to celebrate your return brother!"  
  
"Right , the return of the big boss, it's only natural"  
  
"Edge are you sure that, that is your only reason? You sure you don't have another motive?" spoke Daigo sternly, and when he did so, all three stared at Edge to see his reaction and to hear his answer. Edge only laughed and looked back at his friends while shaking his head out of disbelief.  
  
"Aw come on boss, what kind of other motive would I have?" spoke Edge  
  
"What?, you mean beside just having an excuse to round up a bunch of hot gang groupies?" interjected Gan  
  
When Gan said that Edge glared at him.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought" added Daigo  
  
"Aw come on man, you really don't think that I would...that is..." Edge paused for a moment, then looked to Akira for help. " ...You know you can jump in this at anytime Akira."  
  
"Um...well...you know I really think that Edge has a point, no matter how deceitful he was about his true intentions." Spoke Akira softly  
  
"Gee thanks Akira" spoke Edge with sarcasm dripping off of every word.  
  
"No problem Edge," answered Akira in a joking tone as she lifted up her visor of the motorcycle helmet that she wore, and gave him a teasing wink. "But like I was saying I kind of have to agree with this party thing, I mean we are all so grateful that your back and safe with us brother, we should really celebrate" she continued.  
  
" I see..." started Daigo as he trailed off into his own thought about the whole idea.  
  
It has only been two weeks since Edge Gan and Akira found Daigo and the ending of the whole weird Justice High attacks and kidnappings on the schools. Akira still attends Gedo high , but still poses as the big bosses little brother instead of his sister, and in order to do this successfully, when ever she goes to school or around other members of the gang outside of Edge and Gan of course, she wears her motorcycle helmet with the large white skull on it. Because of everything that the three have gone threw during those hard times of investigating the other schools and the many battles that they been threw together when trying to find Daigo, they all share a special bond and respect for each other. Edge and Gan has truly respected Akira for who she is, even though they both know that she is a girl, it doesn't matter to them, to them she is just one of the guys.  
  
"And so what if I am interested in getting laid? So what's the big deal?, it's not like you can't use a good lay too Boss" Finally spat Edge  
  
And when he said that everyone grew silent. Daigo stopped walking and so did the rest. Edge gulped and instantly regretted his outburst. Daigo stood there in the middle of the street towering over Edge with a harsh scowl on his face. Gan and Akira only watched silently without moving once. Edge couldn't even move himself to look up at his intimidating Boss.  
  
"Um...wa...was it something I said..." finally spoke Edge nervously as he finally looked up at Daigo. The silence grew harsher until the thickness of the tension was at its peek, when Daigo just burst out into laughter. And in doing so caused Gan to start laughing, then Akira, and lastly Edge tried to laugh but he was still too nervous, and plus he didn't really know what was so funny.  
  
Okay? What's so funny? Thought Edge as he continued his phony nervous laughter.  
  
Daigo then stopped laughing, and it almost instantly grew silent once again.  
  
"You know Edge..." started Daigo  
  
Okay here comes the beat down... thought Edge to himself as he physically braced himself for the hit.  
  
"...Your right" finally continued Daigo  
  
"Huh!?" stated Gan and Akira in unison  
  
"Say what?" was all that Edge could managed to say as he stopped bracing for the hit that he thought he was going to receive.  
  
"Yeah you heard me, your right. It has been a while" laughed Daigo " I'm going to "okay" this party... I mean I'm only a man after all right"  
  
"Right" laughed Edge  
  
"Your in charge of this party Edge, so I'll expect it won't be whack right"  
  
"Right Boss, it'll be great! Booze, loud music, and of course my favorite, loose women!" Laughed Edge.  
  
"You know I really can't believe you guys are talking like this right in front of me, in case you have forgotten I am a girl" finally spoke Akira.  
  
"Um...no your not Akira, not as long as you wear the helmet" teased Edge  
  
"Whatever" was all Akira could say  
  
"Then it's settled, the party will take place this weekend, Saturday, at the warehouse over by the construction site..." Stated Daigo  
  
"Okay cool, and don't worry I'll handle everything boss" answered Edge  
  
"I know...oh and Edge"  
  
"Yeah Boss?"  
  
As soon and Edge answered Daigo punched Edge in the gut causing him to fall to his knees , because the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
"Watch what you say to me next time" Calmly spoke Daigo and with that he walked off.  
  
"Yeah...I...I'll ...remember that..." spoke Edge as he clutched his stomach in pain while on the hard pavement.  
  
Threw out the entire week the news of the party buzzed threw out Gedo high, and the entire near by neighborhoods too. It was safe to say that Edge was doing a great job in spreading the word, even other schools new about it and were coming. It was now Friday and everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Man I can't wait until tomorrow night" spoke Gan as he and Edge walked home from school.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean...." Began Edge but was quickly cut off by two American girls that were across the street from them.  
  
"...Hey! Are you Edge?" spoke one of the girls as they walked over to Edge and Gan. They were both wearing the Pacific high cheerleaders outfit and they filled it out nicely, one of the girls had red hair and the other one was a black girl with a short haircut, and both of them were extremely big busted and extremely sexy.  
  
"Yeah I'm Edge"  
  
"Good, we heard about this party that you're throwing..." started the red head  
  
"Yeah and we wanted to know if we were invited" added the other.  
  
Edge and Gan stared like zombies into there cleavage.  
  
"...Um..." was all Edge could say as he continued to stare at there immense breast that seemed bounce whenever they spoke.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Can't you talk?" spoke the black girl  
  
Edge then cleared his throat , and tried his hardest not to be weird and act normal, while Gan on the other hand was still speechless and stared.  
  
"Um yeah I can talk, it's just that your Japanese is so bad that it took me awhile to understand what you were saying" finally spoke Edge  
  
The girls on the other hand didn't know what to say to that, because they didn't know if they're Japanese was good or not.  
  
"But yeah , your invited, all hot girls are invited , so go spread that around alright" stated Edge.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Thanks Edge-chan" and with that the girls walked off.  
  
"OH and wear those outfits!" yelled Edge as the two American girls walked out of rang. "wait a minute? Did they just call me Edge-chan?...oh well their Americans they don't know what their saying" spoke Edge and with that he and Gan continued on their way home.  
  
Saturday night finally did come and the party in the warehouse was a hit just like Edge planed. A big group of teenagers all around showed up, the music was jumpin and the girls were fine, and their were a lot of people dancing, drinking, making out, or doing all three at once. It was the perfect place to have a party because they could make as much noise as they wanted. Because of the fact that the warehouse was in the outskirts of the city and by a construction site, so their would virtually be no complaints for the loud music because one lived out there. As Edge walked threw the crowed warehouse filled with wild partying teens, he couldn't help but see Daigo in the far distance standing with two gorgeous girls, that were hanging all over him.  
  
Wait a minute those girl look familiar thought Edge as he watched them on the other side of the room. And then it hit him those were the two American girls that he met the other day from Pacific high that were asking about the party. And just as he came to that conclusion Daigo and the two girls walked out of the nearest door into a back room of the warehouse.  
  
Damn! Thought Edge you try and do something nice for someone and this is where it gets you, oh well...I'm sure he needed it more than me anyway, and beside there are plenty more girls to go around. Thought Edge as he scoped out his area, when he spotted this cute girl that was standing alone against the wall with a beer in her hand, she had short spiky blue hair, and was wearing tight black leather pants and pink tub top that showed her sexy midriff, she also had a cute navel ring that Edge could help but to notice. Edge stood there in the middle of the dance floor staring at her, when she finally noticed his looks. She then smirked at him and their eyes locked on to each other. Edge then slowly began to make his way threw the dancing crowed to get to her, and all the while their eyes didn't leave each other. The girl then slowly took the beer bottle that she was drinking out of and began to seductively lick the top rim of it, and then she slowly began to lightly lick the sides of it. She then began to deep throat the long narrow top of the bottle, causing Edge to become anxious with anticipation as he continued to walk threw the crowed to get to her. Almost there...almost there...  
  
The girl then began to mouth to him "I want you"  
  
Just a little closer...damn she's hot... thought Edge as he tried his damnedest to get threw the crowd , to get to the incredibly enticing female. Edge was now officially on a mission to get to this girl, but unfortunately , he was taken out of this mission, when someone blocked his path. Edge was now quickly snapped back into reality when he heard a familiar voice, then looked up to see the familiar face, of Akira.  
  
"Hey Edge, where are you going?" spoke Akira cheerfully as she stood in his way of sexual destiny. Akira was wearing a gray tank-top and some blue jean cut off shorts and a smile.  
  
"Damn it Akira! Haven't you ever heard of cock blockin?" spat Edge  
  
"Huh?" was all Akira could say  
  
"forget it! Just move"  
  
"But why"  
  
"Damn it I said move!"  
  
And Akira did just that and watched him in the most baffled way. Edge looked at where the girl was standing before , but to his extreme disappointment the girl was gone. He then quickly snapped his attention back to Akira who was still just standing there looking at him oddly.  
  
"Goddamn it Akira!" yelled Edge  
  
"What?"  
  
Edge didn't say anything back, he was much too pissed to say a word, he only stormed away, leaving Akira standing there to wonder what was wrong. Edge searched threw the crowd a few times to look for the girl, but he couldn't find her anywhere, so he gave up and decided to take a seat, have a drink and sulk. The warehouse was set up with seats and tables on the edge of the large dance floor. There weren't many but that was okay because many people weren't sitting anyway, most of the people where out on the dance-floor dancing, or walking around, Edge was one of the few that was sitting down.  
  
Damn Akira, she better be glad she is Daigo's sister! Man I think she did that shit on purpose... Thought Edge as he took a swig of his beer. Edge was soon taken out of his thoughts when he looked up from his seat at the dance floor and notices a girl dancing. The girl had shoulder length red hair and a short tight black dress on, the dress was so short in fact that when she made certain movements when she danced Edge was able to see her panties. She had long legs and very large breast that were constantly bouncing while she danced, and because her dress was so tight her breast seemed to bulge out more than they normally would, Edge was just waiting for one to pop out. She was wearing make up, light pink eye shadow, and a hint of blush but heavy mascara and red lipstick, the girl was incredibly sexy, and Edge couldn't stop staring at her, and the way she was dancing didn't make it any easier. The girl's movements were so sensual and dirty, as she moved to the fast music she would touch herself in all places allowing Edge to fantasize about the rest. Her hands slowly moved from her big bouncing breast to her tiny waist to between her legs, she then began to slowly lift her already extremely short dress up, just enough to allow her body to be more flexible in her dance movements.  
  
Who the hell is that chick? I never seen her around before, I wonder if she goes to Taiyo high or something...thought Edge as he didn't take his eyes off her once. Nah there is no way that she goes there. She don't seem to have that much class to be a uptown chick...she's got to be from this neighborhood...but who is she?  
  
Edge was about to get up to go talk to her, but he noticed that she stopped dancing first, and began to walk toward one of the many coolers that they had filled with drinks, she picked out a soda and began to drink it. She then looks up and notices Edge looking at her, she smiles and waves at him. Edge only nods, and even though the girl is a few feet from him Edge can tell that she is giggling now. In seeing this Edge smirks and motions for her to come over, and the girl does just that.  
  
"Hi" states the girl as she stands over Edge while he continues to sit.  
  
"Yeah what's up" states Edge  
  
"I don't know? Why don't you tell me? You're the one that called me over cutie" states the girl as she begins to giggle again.  
  
Edge then looks up at her and gets a really good look at her, he sees that the girl is even prettier up close.  
  
"I saw you dancin over there, who taught you how to dance like that" ask Edge as he then takes another swig from his beer.  
  
"My mom"  
  
As soon as Edge heard that he spits out his drink out of shock and began to choke. And the girl instantly starts laughing.  
  
"Edge you're so funny...."  
  
Edge then stops choking and looks up at her a bit confused.  
  
"Um...have I met you before? How do you know my name?"  
  
"No. We've never met before, I'm new to the neighborhood, I just moved here last weekend. But I know you Edge Yamada. I've seen you around and I think that you're totally cool." Speaks the girl as she licks her lips and smirks at him.  
  
When she says that Edge begins to laugh his trademark high pitch laugh. And when he does he notices the girl is looking at him strangely, she looks to almost be in a state of awe.  
  
"Um... problem?" ask Edge as he notices her expression  
  
"No...it's just that....that...I think that laugh is... totally cute"  
  
When she said that Edge didn't know what to say.  
  
"Cute?" was all he could say as he raised an eyebrow at her statement.  
  
"Ah-huh" answered the girl as she nodded vigorously  
  
This is a strange girl...oh well who cares, lets just hope she is as easy as she looks...  
  
"So anyway , my name is Mina" spoke the girl as she took Edge out of his thoughts "Do you mind if I have a seat..." she continued  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"...I mean on your lap" spoke Mina with a devilish smirk, Edge could not help but to laugh once again .  
  
"Be my guest sexy"  
  
"Why thank you cutie" and with that said Mina slowly walked closer to Edge while giving him the most seductive look, and slowly inched her way to him and sat on his lap. She then whispered in his ear...  
  
"If I didn't know any better , I'd say you were happy to see me" she then began to kiss him on his neck while rubbing and caressing his chest. Edge just smirked at her words and actions, while slowly inching his hands up her thighs and under her tight black dress.  
  
On the other side of the room Akira noticed what was going on and she pulled at Gan who was standing next to her.  
  
"Gan look!" spoke Akira as she toughed at his arm  
  
"What's wrong Akira"  
  
"Look at Edge and that girl!" When she said that Gan looked to the other side of the room trying to see what she was talking about, it took him a few minutes to find where Edge was siting among the large crowd.  
  
"Oh yeah I see him now...um what about it"  
  
"Gan, look at what they are doing..."  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Gan is that all you can say?"  
  
"Well...um... what do you want me to say? "good for him?" ' spoke Gan sarcastically  
  
"Are you saying that you don't see anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Am I supposed to? that's Edge's business, and I don't really see why you care?" spoke Gan in the most nonchalant tone and with that Gan walked off. Akira was left stunned by Gan's words and unsure what she was feeling at that moment.  
  
In the meantime Edge and Mina's make-out session was become steamer by the minute, as she sat on his lap with her large breast pressed on his chest the two were now kissing each other franticly, like there was no time to waste. They both wanted each other and there was no need to deny it. Mina welcomed Edge's savage, groping touch all over their body, he was not gentile with her at all, and she loved it. Mina then breaks from the hot lustful kiss and whispers in his ear.  
  
"I just love a dangerous man"  
  
"Well you got one baby"  
  
"Can I ask you something Edge?"  
  
"Ah-huh" was all Edge said, as his attention was more directed to her body rather than what she had to say, and he continued to kiss her on her neck while giving her breast an ass a good squeeze.  
  
"Would you like it if I sucked your dick daddy?" When she said that Edge didn't know what to say, he was in complete shock. Just when he thought this girl couldn't shock him anymore... she did. The two both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, Mina's face wore a extremely sexy smirk.  
  
This is too good to be true... this chick has got to be playing games thought Edge.  
  
Mina noticed that he wasn't saying anything, and begins to giggle at the effect that she had on him. Edge notices her laughter.  
  
Okay, it's confirmed , she's playing games...well I need to teach her a lesson, their is no backing out of this now baby...  
  
"Hey, I tell you what, why don't we go in one of these back rooms and you can show me, your skills." Spoke Edge calmly  
  
When he said that he noticed that Mina's giggling stopped almost instantly, and the look on her face was no longer confident and flirtatious, in fact she was becoming nervous.  
  
"my...my...my skills?" stuttered Mina  
  
"Ah-huh" spoke Edge as he now wore the confident smirk  
  
"well...I..um..."  
  
"...and I can show you just how dangerous I can get. I'll make you scream sweetheart"  
  
When he said that Edge noticed that Mina began to blush uncontrollably. Edge then took her hand and guided it to his crotch, Mina felt how hard and large he was, just by feeling the imprint of his pants. As she touched it, Edge notice that her hand began to tremble.  
  
"What's the matter baby? I know your not getting shy on me... Are you?" asked Edge with a smirk on his face as he to continued look at her reaction while he proceeded to guide her hand in order to massage his hard throbbing member. Edge ached immensely with much desire of release.  
  
"Me ? shy? yeah right" laughed Mina nervously  
  
"Okay fine, so then what are we waiting for?" spoke Edge calmly as he just continued to study her expression, he saw that she was now nervous and second guessing her actions, but he didn't care at this point, If she didn't want to have sex then she shouldn't have come over here and try to play games with him, she was now in way too deep and there was no way ;that Edge was going to let her get out of it, not when he was this horny.  
  
Shit, what the hell have I gotten myself into, I knew I was coming on to him too hard, oh well there's no backin out of this now, I can see it in his eyes. Thought Mina as she tried her best to stay cool.  
  
"Your right, what are we waiting for?" finally spoke Mina as she got off of his lap, Edge then stood up next to her with his hands in his pockets. Mina then wraps her arms around his neck and begins to kiss him softly and sensually on the lips while there bodies pressed; up against each other in a amorous manner. She then broke the kiss and they stood there staring into each other eyes full of lust for each other.  
  
"So come on tough guy, I'm ready to ride that big dick of yours" finally spoke Mina in a playful giggle as she grabbed Edge by the hand and lead him to the nearest door that lead to many of the empty back rooms of the warehouse.  
  
Edge and Mina quickly found themselves in a empty supply room full of boxes of who knows what, that were abandon long ago with the rest of the warehouse, and they both quickly didn't waste any time and continued their sexual escapades. Edge quickly pressed her up against the nearest wall and lifted up her short black dress exposing her pink silky panties. He then began to touch and rub her hot soak and wet womanhood threw her panties while he rubbed and groped her big full breast with his other hand all the while kissing and hungrily licking her neck. Mina moaned loudly to his actions, the fact that he was being so wild and rough with her seemed to turn her on more and more and Edge new this. He knew exactly what kind of girl she was and exactly how she wanted it, and he was going to give to her just that way.  
  
"Oh Edge you're so strong...I want it so bad" spoke Mina between many moans and gasps.  
  
"I know you want it, you slut" spoke Edge with a smirk as he then pulls off her dress over her head, exposing her beautiful sexy body, the only thing Mina was wearing now was her panties.  
  
Edge just looks at her for a few moments, as he stares at her up and down soaking in the images her sexy body. Mina doesn't seem to be shy at all; she just stands there with a sexy smirk on her face as she leans up against the wall exposing her large beautiful breast and her erect pink nipples.  
  
"You like the way I look don't you?" finally speak Mina in a giggle  
  
"Damn strait"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? You know I've always wanted to be fucked by a dangerous gang member" softly speaks Mina as she inched her way up to him and began to nibble on his ear and slowly reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out one of his knives. When she does this Edge only watches her closely not saying a word. Mina then takes a small step back and began to trace her soft silky skin with his knife, not enough to cut herself, but only enough to erotically tease Edge. As the cold sharp steal of the blade presses against her contrasting soft warm silky skin or her breast and stomach. At seeing this Edge feels his member stiffen so much that it begins to hurt with the pain of want and desire.  
  
Damn was all Edge thought as he continued to watch her actions  
  
"So like I said, what are you waiting for tough guy? Don't you want to fuck me? Or are you scared that I might hurt you?" giggles Mina  
  
When she says that Edge snatched the knife out of her hand and puts it back into his pocket.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch, and assume the position!" sternly states Edge as he takes her by the arm and twirls her around so that he face is facing the wall. He then rips her panties off and tosses them to the side, and quickly began to unbuckle his pants. "I've had enough of your mouth, now I'm going to give you what you want, so keep your mouth shut slut!"  
  
Mina only smirks at this  
  
"Whatever you say daddy"  
  
Edge's pants drop to the floor as he stands behind her with much power and assertiveness; he then bends her over more, and began to tease her by softly touching her clitoris with only the tips of his fingers. This sends shivers up Mina's spine as she yearns for much more. Edge then slowly works two of his fingers up and down the hot throbbing lips of her pussy. He smiles to himself as he felt her body tremble from his touch, he knew that she was ready, and he knew that he was ready, but for some reason he wanted to be a pleasure delayer. He wanted to see how much the both of them could endure before they cracked. Mina turned and looked at him with much yearning and want in her eyes.  
  
"Edge I'm ready now..."  
  
"... Shut the fuck up slut and turn back around, I didn't say you could talk!" interrupted Edge as he then penetrates her abruptly with one of his fingers.  
  
"Oh my God that feels so good!" yells Mina as his actions caught her off guard, but she liked it...a lot. Edge felt how wet she was on his finger and licked his lips at the thought of entering her. As he looks down at her body while he fingers her he notices that her wetness is now began to trickle down between her inner thighs.  
  
"Your a horny little slut aren't you?" simply speaks Edge as he now enters a second finger moving them in and out of her over and over. Mina says nothing only moans in complete pleasure. "Answer me bitch! I said your a horny little slut aren't you!" yells Edge  
  
"Ah-huh" is all that Mina is able to say and Edge laughs because of this. Edge then pulls both of his fingers out of her and notices her juices on them. He then grabs Mina by the arm and twirls her around once again so that she is facing him. Edge notices the look on her pretty face. She has the look of defenselessness all over her and that turns him on even more. Mina then takes his fingers and puts them into her mouth licking and sucking her own juices off them. She then takes both of his hands and places them on each of her big breast, guiding them in circular caressing motions. She moaned softly as this, and Edge only stood over her like a statue observing, as he allowed her to do this with his hands.  
  
"Oh Edge give it to me already" pleas Mina  
  
"Bitch! You don't tell me what to do!" sternly States Edge "Get on your knees" he continues and Mina does just that. She slowly gets on her knees not loosing eye contact form Edge the whole time. "I think you know what to do next" simply stated Edge as he looks down at her with a smirk on his face. Mina then begins to slowly and softly lick his hard erect member over the unrelenting fabric of his boxers. She slowly caresses it with her hands and feels how hard and hot it is, and Edge finds himself closing his eyes and moaning to these sensual actions of hers. Mina then tugs at his boxers and pulls them down to his ankles. She then begins to playfully lick his sensitive tip, tasting any pre-cum that she may find. Mina then moves on to kissing and licking the sides of his very erect member as she held it with one hand. She then surrounds his entire manhood with her mouth swallowing it with the hot wetness of her mouth.  
  
"Oh Shit" is all Edge is able to say as he rolls back his head in complete pleasure. Mina continues to suck on his big hard dick and enjoying every moment of it. She hears his deep raspy moans and gets turned on more and more, as she sucks his dick she begins to touch herself with her free hand all over, Edge watched her do so as he towered over her, he then began to pull at her hair.  
  
"Mina baby...your doing a good job for daddy" finally speaks Edge  
  
Mina then takes Edge's dick out of her mouth and looks up at him with a smirk.  
  
"So are you going to reward me for my good work? Or what?"  
  
"You got it sweetheart" answers Edge as he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Edge slowly pushes her onto her back on the cold floor of the abandon storage room, he then slowly spreads her legs apart and makes his way between them. As their hot bodies are now being pressed against one another they both moan lightly at the others touch. Edge begins to wildly kiss her on the lips allowing their tongues to meet, in a wild rough sensual frenzy of passion, he then touches the outside of her pussy with just the tip of his dick, teasing them both. Mina's moans echoed threw out the room with great want and frustration he knew that it was time. He abruptly pushed his dick inside of her, and with a shocking jolt she excepted his entrance...His firm, strong, painful and yet pleasurable entrance. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back as he forcefully moved in and out of her. She felt his big dick sharply pierce the insides of stomach. Her pussy was so wet and so hot, it swallowed him up with want and desire. Edge's pace continued to quicken along with his roughness, his primal, brutal lust for this creature grew as he roughly grope her breast with one hand and pulled her tasseled scarlet red hair with the other. Mina looks up at the expression on his face and sees nothing but pure lust and angry sexual frustration being released upon her. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as he continued to bang her. Mina's sexy moans and screams continued to make it's way into his head. She pulled him closer into a tight embrace and not once did he stop his movements. She then took the palm of her hand and placed it on his face and caressed his cheek lightly out of adornment as she looked into his eyes, and for that moment the two of them made eye contact. And then Mina whispered something lightly to him, while he continued his sexual actions.  
  
"I love you..." And with that simple phrase Edge froze and stared at her strangely, and she just smiled at him simply while continuing to caress his face in a loving fashion. Mina then tries to kiss him but he abruptly pulls away and pulls himself out of her. Leaving Mina with a look of uncertainty and embarrassment.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" spoke Mina softly as she sat there on the floor and watch him stand up. But Edge said nothing, he only thought for a few moments, a few extremely uncomfortable moments, and as Mina watched him she knew she shouldn't have said what she said. Mina then slowly begins to try; and gather up her clothes that are scattered next to her, but Edge notices and quickly grabs her by her arm and yanks her up on to her feet. He then places her up against the wall so that her back is facing him once again.  
  
"Edge what are you doing?"  
  
Edge says nothing and sternly enters her pussy from behind, causing Mina to scream loudly. His strong thrust causes her face to be pressed against the wall more and more.  
  
"Oh my God your so good!" screams Mina.  
  
Edge continues to pull her roughly into his thrust by pulling at her waist. He feels that his climax is near as he gropes her breast and pulls at her hair and slams his dick into her more rapidly. Over and over again, and then, he just can't take it anymore and he releases himself, he pulls out of her and squirts all over he lovely backside. His breath is ragged as well as hers. He just stands there breathing hard for a few moments. Mina however grabs her ripped underwear and tries to wipe herself off from his explosion the best she can, and then puts her dress back on. Edge notices and pulls his pants and boxer back up. Mina then walks up to him hugs him, he however does not embrace her back. While she is still up under him with her arms around his neck she looks up at him.  
  
"You were great" whispers Mina "I loved it" she continued as she kisses him on the cheek  
  
"I told you I'd make you scream" was all Edge said as he pulled her arms off of him and began to walk away.  
  
"wait!" shouts Mina in a panic stricken tone. And Edge turns and faces her  
  
"Um...will you call me?" speaks Mina in a shy type whisper.  
  
"Yeah sure" states Edge with a shrug of his shoulders and very nonchalant tone, and with that he just calmly walks back into the other room to rejoin the party, leaving Mina alone to contemplate on what just happen. 


	2. chapter 2

Edge walked back into the party as if nothing had happen, as he walked threw the crowd he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yo Edge!" and turned and saw who was calling him.  
  
"Hey what up Gan"  
  
"Nothing just having a good time, where you been man" when Gan asked that Edge smirked and answered.  
  
"I've been having a party of my own , if you know what I mean" spoke Edge as he began to laugh  
  
"Was it with that cute red head I saw you with earlier?" asked Gan  
  
"Oh yeah" was all Edge said  
  
"Was she any good?"  
  
"Oh yeah" when Edge said that a second time they both began to laugh  
  
"You guys should be a shamed of yourselves" Spoke a female voice , and Edge turned behind him to see a very unhappy Akira with her arms crossed.  
  
"What the? Where the hell did you come from?" spoke Edge as he looked down at her. "Don't worry about it, I've heard enough of your disgusting conversation to know what is going on" continued Akria.  
  
"Man Shut up Akira, I get tired of hearing your damn mouth all the time..." snapped Edge  
  
"...So anyway Edge, what was she like?" asked Gan  
  
"Who cares!" snapped Akira as she walked off. Edge stared at her for a moment as she walked away as he scratched his head out of confusion.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her Gan?"  
  
"Like she said, who cares...now tell me about that fine girl" was all Gan said  
  
"Yo man, calm the fuck down," spoke Edge as he and Gan began to walk to a not so crowed area by a near by wall.  
  
" So what happen to her, is she still here?" asked Gan as they both leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I don't know, and I really don't care, I had my fun..."  
  
"...So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying , I don't really care if...." just then Edge was cut off when he saw a few guys began to push and shove there way threw the crowd, in a very violent type manner.  
  
"...Who the fuck is that? and who the hell do they think they are , coming up in here like that?" continued Edge as he tried to make out who the individuals were. It was about ten guys making there way threw the crowd and looking around as if they were looking for someone, and then it came to Gan.  
  
"Oh Shit, that's Zen and his boys"  
  
"What?!" answered a shocked Edge "Yeah your right, it is them, they gotta a lot of nerve coming up in here" continued Edge as he began to get extremely pissed  
  
"So what do they want?" asked Gan  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out" answered Edge and with that he and Gan walked back into the crowed to meet there foes.  
  
"Um excuse me? but um, what the fuck do you think your doing?" spoke Edge as walked up and pushed one of the 10 boys very forcefully. The boy had long brown hair and was wearing a white "T" shirt and some blue baggy pants, his name was Zen, and one of Edge's biggest rivals. Zen turned quickly to see who pushed him, and quickly saw Edge standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets along with Gan. Zen wore a serious scowl on his face that quickly melted away when he began to laugh.  
  
"Well well, look what we have here, it's that bitch Eiji Yamada" Laughed Zen "What the hell are you doing here Zen!?" spoke Edge sternly  
  
"Well you see myself and Kojji heard you guys were having a party, ain't that right Kojji?" answered Zen as he looked to the boy that was next to him, the boy had short spiky red hair and wore a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah we heard about the party , but wouldn't you know it, we weren't invited" spoke Kojji  
  
"Right, so forgive us if we are a little bitter" stated Zen The entire time that Edge, Gan, Zen and Kojji are talking the other 8 guys haven't said a word and stopped there actions. they just stood behind Zen and watch the 4 talk, and the same was with most of the crowd in the party, everyone knew that trouble was about to start, so many began to watch attentively. Edge began to laugh and shake his head.  
  
"You guys really want to get your ass beat, don't you!"  
  
"Look, you aren't welcome here! so I suggest you clear out, before you get hurt!" yelled a strong familiar voice from behind Edge and Gan. Everyone looked to see Daigo and Akira (now wearing her helmet and biker gear). And at that point the music stopped and everyone was watching now.  
  
"Oh give me a break! such a dramatic entrance! Look; no one is fucking talking to you Daigo! so I suggest you take that fagot of a little brother of yours, and scram! and I might forget that you spoke to me that way!" stated Zen When he said that the crowed was in complete shock, as they began to mumble and talk among each other.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to our boss like that!" yelled Edge as he pulled out a knife.  
  
"You see, that's just it broom head, I should be boss! And I'll take that right by force! if need be" spoke Zen calmly with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Bitch you can't even beat my ass! so I know you can't kick Daigo's " spoke Edge with a smirk  
  
"Oh yeah ! Well we will see about that Yamada!" yelled Zen and with that he threw the first punch at Edge who quickly blocked it.  
  
"Oh come on you gotta do better than that!" yelled Edge as he quickly pulled out a knife and started slashing toward Zen, but Zen quickly began to duck his violent movements.  
  
While Edge and Zen fought Akira began to fight the two other guys that were with Zen and Kojii. She fought both of them at the same time, and because she wore her skull helmet and he biker outfit now, no one knew she was a girl, so they were not holding back, and that was okay because the way she fought it would take them all they had to defeat her. Akira punched one of the guys in the gut and back kicked the other, then she gave them both a large "ki" blast from the palm of her hand causing the two boys to be knocked up against a wall.  
  
While this went on Gan took two more guys and swung them around all the while slamming there limp carcasses on the hard floor a few times all a while laughing out loud.  
  
At this moment the party has now turned into a out right battle royal between Zen's boys and against Daigo, Edge, Akira, and Gan. And Everyone at the party was watching, and threw the crowed Mina (now fully dressed) worked her way threw to try and see what was going on. When she was able to get threw to the center she saw everyone fighting, but most of all she saw Edge fighting both Zen and Kojji at the sometime, and holding his own very well. As all three guys fought vigorously. Kojji swung a punch at Edge's face while Zen kicked but Edge did a back flip and threw two knives at his foes. As He fought Mina watched him silently from the crowd in amazement. The Whole time she watched Edge fight she saw that the entire time he wore a mischievous and arrogant smile on his face, that she found adorable.  
  
He is so cute... Thought Mina as she stared with a small smile on her face as she watched her crush fight his heart out.  
  
As Edge continued to fight he still found himself having most of the control of the fight even though he was out numbered. Edge finally decided to head-bunt Kojji as hard as he could, then he quickly began to vigorously slash his body up, causing Kojji to be out of the fight, leaving just he and Zen to finish their battle. Zen Quickly landed a punch to Edge's face causing Edge great irritation, but instead of getting really pissed and doing his highly dangerous "bloody nightmare" technique, Edge only did his high pitch laugh and began to attack Zen with his bare fist, with a combo of powerful punches to the face, gut, ribs, Zen fell to the ground. And with that done Edge looked out at the crowd that noticed Mina. Mina Shyly waved at him and Edge smirked, and all the while the battle royal is still going on behind him.  
  
I wonder if this is a good time to give him my number? Thought Mina and with that she began to walk toward him, while Edge just stood there with no one to fight his hands in his pockets watching her approach.  
  
"Hi Edge" spoke Mina as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Um... I just wanted to give you..."  
  
And before Mina could finish her sentence 2 other guys charged at Edge one swung for his head and the other went for his body but Edge quickly countered those attacks. With his hands still in his pockets ducked the first guy and the jumped up and kicked the second guy in the face, then Edge landed on the ground and did his bloody nightmare move on the second, leaving both of them too hurt to even move anymore. When this was all done, Edge turned to look at Mina who was still standing there, but he notice that she was giggling.  
  
"Um, what were you saying?" Finally spoke Edge  
  
"You are so cool!" yelled out a giggling Mina  
  
"Yeah I know" laughed Edge as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Um...but anyway I really had a good time with you...and I think you totally cool...and well, here's my number" stated Mina as she handed Edge a napkin with her phone number written on it. Edge took the number and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah I'll call you. Madoka right?"  
  
"No! Silly, its Mina, and you better call me" and with that Mina kissed him softly on the cheek and walked off. 


	3. chapter 3

"Leave me the hell alone, old man!" screamed Edge as he walked out of the front door.  
  
"Get back here boy!" screamed Edges father as he stood out the front door as Edge walked away, very frustrated and not looking back at this point."I said get back here,I'm not threw with you, you little prick?" continued Edges father.  
  
"Fuck you man!"yelled Edge back  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, now leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
"You better not come back!" yelled Edge's father and with the he walked back in the house and slammed the front door. Edge was already walking down the street by then extremely angered by he and his fathers fight, he just shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the street of his neighborhood. where he was going he had no idea, but he knew he had to get out of that house before he killed his old man. it was about 8pm at night and for some reason his father didn't got to work that night, probably because he was laid off again, and whenever they were around each other for too long they would always argue.  
  
It had been a week since the party , and things went pretty much back to normal, at school for a whole week people have been talking about the party, and the fight that broke out that night, and for some reason ever since that night Akira wasn't talking to Edge. not that he really cared that much, because sometimes he like it when she gave him the silent treatment, because he wouldn't have to hear all her self righteous preaching, that really irritated Edge about her. but for some reason she was upset with him and he didn't know why, it all happened after the party, but what did he do? he thought to himself, and since he had no where else to go he thought that going to Daigo and Akira's would be the perfect idea, he could stay there and chill for a while , and find out what bug crawled up Akira's ass and then hopefully his old man would have passed out from drinking too much and he could go home. He finally reached Daigo's apartment, he saw that the lights where on and that was a good sign that either he or Akira where home. He knocked on the door still in a pissed off stated about his fight with his father. no sooner when he knocked on the door it was answered.  
  
"Oh its you, what do you want?" spoke Akira dryly  
  
Edge just looked at her strangely but thought that he would just ignore her rude comment he didn't feel like getting into two arguments tonight.  
  
"Is the boss here?"  
  
"Yes" was all Akira said and the two of them just stood there and stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. Akira just stood there with her arms crossed with a cute pout on her face. and Edge just looked at her with a emotionless look on his face with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Well would you mind getting the fuck out my face so I can come in" finally snapped Edge.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Damn it Akira , tonight is not the time" warned Edge  
  
"Fine, whatever" was all Akira said as she just turned her back on him and walked back in the house, and Edge followed.  
  
Akira then just sat on the couch and continued to watch TV, like she was before Edge came by, and scanned the room for Daigo.  
  
"Where's Daigo?"  
  
"he's in the shower you prick" answered Akira as she just continued to look past Edge who was standing over.  
  
"Oh" was all Edge said as he took a seat next to her.  
  
they sat there in silence for a few minutes all the while Akira was just looking at the TV. Edge didn't mind the silence, he was too occupied with his own thoughts. but sure enough Akira couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"You know your a real ass whole, did you know that?" snapped Akira  
  
"huh?" was all Edge could say, where did this come from  
  
"Yeah you really are, I thought you and I were friends!" snapped Akira once more  
  
"What are you talking about Akira? you know if you have something to say to me then just say it, I'm sick of you little childish little girl game with the silent treatment that you've been giving me this week at school, so just spit it out already!"  
  
"Oh well if you don't know what's wrong then you truly are a moron"  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Your heard me!"  
  
"What the fuck ever Akira, I don't fucking care!'  
  
"I know you don't that is your problem! your selfish and you don't take your friendships seriously!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT!" screamed Edge from the top of his lungs  
  
Just then Daigo walked in the room.  
  
"What's going on here? Edge have you lost your mind talking to her like that?" spoke Daigo calmly yet sternly  
  
"Boss?" spoke Edge in a surprised tone and he stood up " I didn't hear you come in man..."  
  
"How could your with all your disrespect yelling, in my home not doubt, what are you doing here anyway Edge?" asked Daigo  
  
"Yes what are you doing here" added Akira still extremely pissed.  
  
"Um...well.I...um. came to see Akira...yeah she um...seems to be upset with me and I wanted to get to the bottom of it...you know for our friendship" lied Edge  
  
"Yeah, um try again" spoke Daigo calmly  
  
"Yeah try again Edge" echoed Akira  
  
Edge then glared at her.  
  
"You know you are really staring to piss me off Akira!" snapped Edge  
  
"Whoa hold up, what I say about talking to her any kind of way" Spoke Daigo again as he sat next to Akira on the couch.  
  
"That's right!" interjected Akira  
  
"Akira, stop it" command it Daigo  
  
"yes brother sorry"  
  
"now Edge, what is it that you want? and the truth this time"  
  
"well boss, you see me and my pops got into another argument and..."  
  
"...oh is that all? Edge there was no need to lie, you know you are always welcome here. as long as your respectful. so have a seat"  
  
When Daigo said that Edge smiled and sat on the loveseat across from Daigo and Akira. Daigo was nonchalantly flipping threw the channels while Akira glared at Edge with her arms crossed.  
  
'wow she really is pissed at me...I wonder what I did' thought Edge to himself as he noticed Akira's obvious attitude. Edge could only take so much of this.  
  
"Akira, for real what is your problem?" spoke Edge in a frustrated tone but he did his best to be calm.  
  
"I don't have a problem you do!" Yelled Akira  
  
"What!?" was all Edge could say  
  
"Look if you two are going to argue like this go in the back room and talk or go out side and fight , I just don't want to hear it or see it" spoke Daigo.  
  
"Fine" spoke Akira and with that she walked to the kitchen, and Edge just sat there wondering what he should do.  
  
"Well go Edge, Akira wants to talk to you" spoke Daigo calmly without taking his eyes off the TV once. and with that Edge reluctantly stood up and followed Akira.  
  
No sooner did both Akira and Edge walked in the kitchen they started up again.  
  
"Okay what the hell is your problem, you gotta a lot of nerve talking to me like that Akira, your lucky your Daigo's sister! Because no one, and I mean no one talks to me like that!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't you ever shut up!" yelled Akira  
  
"Not when it comes to you acting all stupid, just like those chicken head groupie bitches!"  
  
"Oh so now your calling me a chicken head groupie!?"  
  
"No I said your acting stupid like them!"  
  
"Well at least you talk to them" snapped Akira  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah at least you talk to them, I guess I have to walk around half naked with my boobs popping out my shirt just to get you to show me a little respect!"  
  
"Nah Akira, it will do you no good, because you don't have any boobs!"  
  
"Screw you! I hate you! get out of my house!" screamed Akira  
  
when she did that Edge just started laughing and waved his hands up in defeat "Calm down Kira, sorry it was a bad joke"  
  
"Why are you such a cruel sexist pig!" spoke Akira with tears in her eyes. At this point Edge felt kind of bad at what he said.  
  
"aw man, look Akira, I'm sorry, calm down" spoke Edge as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Akira buried her face into his chest and begin to sob. "Its not fair, its just not fair, you guys just don't treat me right" spoke Akira between sobs, Edge just continued to sooth her by holding her and caressing her back.  
  
"What do you mean Akira?"  
  
"I mean sometimes you guys just treat me too much like a guy, and I hate it, I'm girl damn it! why do you always seemed to forget"  
  
"That's not true Akira..."  
  
"...Yes it is...you...you treat me the same way you treat Gan and the other guys in the gang, I don't blame them because they still think I'm a guy, because they never see me without my helmet, but not you Edge, you and Gan are the only ones that know and you still treat me like crap"  
  
"What do you mean? give and example?" asked Edge as he continued to hold her  
  
"Well look at how you treated me at the party last week, you yelled at me and you ignored me" and with that said Akira begin to sob louder into his chest.  
  
"I did?" was all Edge could say  
  
"Yes, and I thought we were friends, but why did you treat me like that?"  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry Akira , I thought you could take it, I didn't know how sensitive you were, I talk to my sister the same way, I'm sorry, is that why you've been so pissed at me?"  
  
Akira then pulled away from him and whipped her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"well, yes" at this point she felt kind of embarrassed that she was crying in front of him "Pretty stupid huh" added Akira.  
  
Edge didn't say anything just shook his head.  
  
"look are we still friends damn it" spoke Edge in a joking manner.  
  
"Yeah , just don't ignore me like that again okay"  
  
"Alright" and with that said Akira hugged him one last time and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"And remember I'm a girl" laughed Akira  
  
Edge smirk "I know I Know, either that or your a fagot"  
  
Akira laughed. She had such a huge crush on him but he didn't know, she was way to shy to ever tell him. She was very upset at him because of the way he had treated her at the party but the main reason she was so upset was because he had sex with that red head girl at the party and she was extremely jealous, but she couldn't tell him that.  
  
The next day after school Edge,and some other students from Gedo found themselves at a local hang out spot. It was a Friday and everyone was anxious about what the weekend would bring. The hang out was a little rundown bar, that had pool tables and some video games (but not much), the hangout used to be a nicer place to go to, but the students from Gedo started going there and scared most of the customers away that went there, and they also wore the place out, with the fights that would break out there among themselves or other rival schools or gangs. The place was a mess, but the boys from Gedo didn't seem to care, after all it was there turf, and they could do anything they wanted there, or so that was there mentality about it. They were all doing their usual rough housing, cursing, smoking, drinking and fighting when a stranger walked into the bar. All eyes looked up to see whom it was walking in there. It was a girl in a little short navy schoolgirl uniform. The girl had long red hair and was extremely busty. Her school uniform hugged her sexy body, and when she walked her short pleaded skirt would sway with her movements. Every guy in there only stared at her, not only was this girl extremely sexy but she had the guts to walk into a Gedo hangout spot, the boy's eyes followed her as she nonchalantly walked around. She looked as if she was looking for someone. She then stood there in the middle of the bar, all the while every guy in there was staring at her, and whispering among themselves about her, she acted oblivious to what was going on, but she knew that all eyes where on her , and she liked it.  
  
"Yo who is that?"  
  
"Damn baby, you looking good"  
  
"Hey red..."  
  
"What's your name baby?"  
  
Spoke the guys as she stood there ignoring them.  
  
"I'm looking for Edge" finally spoke the girl  
  
"Edge?"  
  
"She's looking for Edge?"  
  
"Damn man why did this one have to be Edge's too?"  
  
Spoke the guys to their selves as they were surprised to see that this was who the girl was looking for.  
  
"Um...excuse me but does anyone know where Edge is or not?" asked the girl again but this time no one said anything and they all just stared at her once more. At this point she felt as though she should go, but no, she came here for a reason and if she came all this way to find Edge she wasn't going to chicken out now, it was too late for chickening out anyway.  
  
"Who wants to know!?" yelled a familiar male voice in the background that took the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Edge pushing his way threw the crowd with a very annoyed _expression on his face walking toward her. She blushed when she saw him and her heart begin to beat extremely fast and her palms where wet, and also another part of her body was moist as well, she couldn't control it, and she didn't know why. She adored this boy. Edge finally got up to her, looking a mixture of confusion and annoyance at the same time.  
  
"Yo, I said who wants to know!?" spoke Edge once again face to face with her and his announce was in no way wherein off.  
  
"Hi Edge" said the girl in a excited and breathy voice, she was short of breath, because just by looking at him she would get excited, she adored him so much.  
  
Edge only looked at her feeling his apparent annoyance growing by the minute. The girl seemed familiar but that wasn't the point. The point was she came here looking for him, and no one came looking for him unless there was going to be trouble.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to ask you again..." started Edge as he took a deep breath a paused , in order to keep his composure. "...Who, wants, to, know?" continued Edge At this point the girl was beginning to lose her patients. The _expression on her face turned into a cute pout as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't believe this?..." started the girl in utter disbelief. "...You give me the best night of my life and, you have to ask that question?" She continued as she turned her back to him. At this point her emotions changed from irritation to disappointment with a hint of regret.  
  
When she made that last statement Edge thought for a moment. Where had he seen this girl before? He was trying to place the face, but that soon became futile, as his eyes began to wonder from the back of her long legs to her magnificent backside. Her short skimpy school girl uniform left just enough to the imagination for intense male arousal. Then he looked up at her red hair and it came to him.  
  
"Wait a minute..." started Edge and when he said that the girl turned and looked at him with optimistic eyes in hopes that he would remember her.  
  
"...Yes? What is it Edge?" coached the girl  
  
"...Where do I know you from?" continued Edge  
  
When he said that she sighed in a frustrated tone,  
  
" well obviously our little escape didn't leave as much of a impact on you as it did on me!" she shouted  
  
This caused the rest of the guys in the room to turn and look at the two, and becoming more interested in there conversation. Edge on the other hand just ignored her outburst, and he continued to think of who she is.  
  
"That's it, that's where I know from! Last week at the party right?" asked Edge  
  
"That's right!" stated the girl with much enthusiasm.  
  
" your name is Miko right?"  
  
when Edge said that the girl's face dropped and she sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" she stated with depression dripping upon her.  
  
"I said your name is Miko right?" repeated Edge oblivious to her obvious disappointment.  
  
"No...that is not my name. It's Mina damn it!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right Mina!"  
  
"Now do you remember me?"  
  
"Hell yeah, how could I forget you baby?"  
  
"You just did"  
  
When she said that Edge said nothing trying to think of a great save-face come back, but he couldn't think of one at the moment, because her large breast were distracting him.  
  
"Where have you been this past week, you said you would call, did you lose my number or something?" asked Mina  
  
this snapped Edge out of his thoughts or should I say fantasies.  
  
"Huh? Oh um nah, I just um , been busy"  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
"...Look since you're here, why don't we go somewhere private" spoke Edge as he took her by the arm and lead her to one of the back rooms.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, my big strong dangerous man you" spoke Mina as she latched on to his arm hugging it as they walked off. Leaving the rest of the guys in the gang to watch in wonder, but for the most part they were gawking at Mina.  
  
"Yo, you guys can stop watching at anytime!" yelled Edge in a warning type tone as his fellow gang member stared at Mina. Mina only giggled and latched on to him more then before. Mina was in complete bliss at this moment. 


	4. chapter 4

"Come here" spoke Edge in a very aggressive and amorous tone as he grabbed Mina forcefully by the waist and brought her close to him. Mina didn't struggle at all she was more than happy to be close to him, there were no more words between them as there bodies touched, there tongues met, and there hormones exploded. The two of them were now alone in a back room of the bar Edge kicked the other boys out moments ago when he and Mina first walked in. Edge didn't waste any time as he picked Mina up with ease by the waist and sat her on the edge of a near by pool table, all the while there kiss never broke from each other. as Mina sat on the edge of the table Edge stood between her legs kissing and caressing her body. Mina then wrapped her legs around his torso, Edge inched his hand slowly up her thigh and then up her short skirt. Mina moaned lightly as she pressed her lips to his, she wanted him so bad, in her mind Edge could do no wrong, she wanted him physically as well as mentally, she was addicted to him, and could never have enough, which is why she went looking for him to begin with when he never called her after they met a week ago. Edge finally broke the kiss and moved to kissing her on her neck all the while forcefully groping her full large breast while pinching her erected nipples threw her school uniform. The two teens painted and moaned threw out the room, there was no question about the animalistic attraction that they shared for each other. Mina slowly allowed her hand to travel from Edge's chest to between his legs where she found his erection, she smirked to herself as she felt how hard and big he was, she wanted him so bad and a week was way to long for her to go with out him, in a way she was going threw 'Edge' withdraw. She then begins to kiss him softly on his neck and work her way to nibble on his earlobe.  
  
"Oh Edge, make love to me like you never have before" whispered Mina into Edge's ear  
  
When she said that Edge instantly froze. He stopped and pulled away from her, as he stood there he looked her in the face. His expression read a mix of anger, and disbelief. Mina's expressed showed fear and embarrassment.  
  
"...E..Edge...is ..some...something wrong?"  
  
Edge didn't say anything just continued to stare a hole into her. If looks could kill Mina would have been six feet under by now.  
  
"Edge...please say something...your scaring me" final spoke Mina in a panic stricken tone.  
  
but again Edge didn't say anything he just turned his back to her and begin to walk away. Mina just sat there on the pool table for a few seconds in disbelief until she snapped out of it and came back to reality, Edge was leaving and she couldn't let that happen. She got off the table and ran after him before he left the room.  
  
"Edge , baby wait where are you going?" Asked Mina as she now stood in Edge's way of the door.  
  
Edge only looked down at her becoming more annoyed and aggravated by the minute. Mina then tried to kiss him again but Edge pulled away from her with discus.  
  
"What's wrong? why are you acting like this? tell me!"  
  
"Look, Mina is it? I don't know what your tryin to pull, but I ain't lookin for no girlfriend! and I don't make love, I fuck! So I think you need to split!"  
  
"...but"  
  
"...Get the fuck out of my way! Don't think I wont hit a girl, so I think you better do what I say!"  
  
When he said that Mina moved out of his way and Edge proceeded to turn the doorknob but before he could leave, he heard sniffling from behind him. He turned to see tears in Mina's eyes, the girl was crying, why was she crying he thought.  
  
"Fine go ahead and go, I know I can't stop you, but just know that I only wanted another moment like we had last week. It was wonderful to me, I've never been so attracted to someone as I am with you. I know you don't love me, but when I was with you for a moment I was able to close my eyes and pretend that there was someone out there that does. I know you might think I'm crazy when I say this, but I need this illusion of love, even if its not real, it still feels real. Look don't leave me, don't throw me away! Look I know I'm worthless but you have to admit that I'm a good lay..."  
  
Edge just looked at her, he didn't know what say, he didn't know what to think, but he did know that he was horny, so he let go of the door knob and walked back over to Mina and pulled her into a forceful kiss.  
  
outside the room several guys from the gang where listening in from the door, to what was going on in the next room between Edge and Mina.  
  
"Damn that bitch is weird"  
  
"Yeah I know, but who cares, she looks good"  
  
"Shh man I cant hear"  
  
"What the hell is going on here" spoke a familiar voice and instantly the boys turned to see powered Akira(Akira wearing her helmet) and Gan standing behind them.  
  
"Akira, hey mini boss what's up?" spoke one of the guys  
  
"I'll ask you one last time, what the hell is going on here?" spoke Akira in a very assertive tone  
  
"Well...um...you see..." started the boy once more  
  
Akira was beinging to loose her patients at this point  
  
"Where is Edge?" she asked  
  
The guys said nothing to her only looked at the closed door that they were eavesdropping at. And when Akira saw that she begin to open the door.  
  
"No boss you can't!" yelled one of the guys but Akira didn't listen she opened the door. And when she opened the door she saw an image that would be echoed in her memory for life, whether she wanted it there or not. What she saw was Edge and Mina having sex doggie style, Mina's face was pressed down upon one of the pool tables while she was holding on for dear life, while Edge banged her forcefully from behind. Everyone stared at this Akira. Gan and the rest of the guys from the gang sweat dropped and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Edge stopped in mid stroke and turned and saw them.  
  
"What the fuck?! Akira close the God damn door!" yelled Edge  
  
"Edge what do you think your doing?!" screamed Akira  
  
"What fuck do you think, now close the fucking door!" screamed Edge back  
  
"Hi" was all Mina said  
  
" You shut the fuck up, and press your face back down, no one's fucking talking to you!" yelled Edge at Mina.  
  
"Get her Edge" yelled out Gan as he closed the door back since Akira wouldn't.  
  
Back in the room it was if Mina and Edge hadn't even skipped a beat. Edge was now holding Mina up as she had her legs warped around his torso, she draped her arms around his neck for support while he lifted her up and down, there movements were in sync with one another, as Edge continued to forcefully penetrate her with his hard member he seemed to hold her and lift her with great ease. Mina's moans filled the room with an orgasmic blanket of lust. She squeezed her legs tighter around his torso and hung on for the ride of her life. Edge then laid her down flat on the pool table and pulled her to the edge of it, he then place her legs upon his shoulders and then quickly begin to bang her all over again. This time Mina screamed his name out so loud that everyone outside the room heard them. But the two of them didn't care, they were both too engulf with the lust that they had for one another there animalistic sexual craving for each other was so great, that nothing else at that moment seemed to mattered. Edge's movements continued to be fast and piercing, at one point Mina wondered if her abdomen could with stand his large hard shaft.  
  
"Oh God...Edge..wait it hurts..."  
  
"...Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"...Bu...but you're hurting me..."  
  
"...Come on baby don't stop on me...do this for daddy" spoke Edge in a fake caring voice as he leaned over and silenced her with a kiss. and continued on, at this point Mina didn't seem to mind the pain mixed with the pleasure he was giving her. Edge then broke from the kiss and continued to powerfully ram his hard shaft in and out of her, he rested his head on the crook of her neck as he heard her cries of sexual satisfaction.  
  
At this point Edge couldn't take it any longer, he took both of his hands and placed them on both of her full breast and squeezed them as hard and aggressive as her could, Mina screamed at this , she wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain or a little of both.  
  
"That's it daddy! Faster, Harder, I want you to cum!!" screamed Mina and Edge did just that, a few more powerful thrust and it was over, he then collapsed his face between her two large breast while she laid there on the pool table. His breathing was ragged and if face wore a very satisfied and relaxed expression.  
  
"Oh my God, that was great, I don't think I 'll be able to walk for a week" spoke Mina as she tried to catch her breath. Edge just smirked and lifted up from her, he then pulled up his pants and headed for the door. When Mina saw him leaving she quickly begin to gather up her clothes to try and catch up with him but it was too late Edge had left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
When Edge walked back into the rest of the bar, he found all the other guy in the gang standing up and clapping for him and laughing and giving each other high fives.  
  
"Gahahah! I didn't know you had it in you Edge!" Laughed Gan and he came over to Edge and slapped him hard on his back. Edge just looked kind of confused to what Gan was talking about and why all the other guys were cheering, he then looked over at Akria who was sitting alone with her arms crossed and not looking very happy (even if he couldn't see the expression on her face because of the helmet she was wearing).  
  
"What are you talkin about Gan?" spoke Edge as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Gahahahaha! I'm talking about how you made that girl scream! It sounded like her were killing her, we heard everything out here!" laughed Gan  
  
"Yeah way to go buddy!" spoke one gang member  
  
"Yeah Edge you the man!" spoke another  
  
Edge didn't know what to say, and that didn't happen often. He didn't know if this should be funny or if he should be pissed, so he just dismissed it all together and shrugged and begin to walk out of the bar.  
  
"Yo Edge where you goin?" spoke confused Gan  
  
"...yeah that's right Edge! where ARE you going!? were you just going to leave me here?" Spoke Mina as she just now entered the room. Edge just only turned and looked at her, not understanding what she was getting at, While Mina just stood there with her arms crossed and not looking very happy with him.  
  
"I hope you don't think you were going to get away with that disappearing act like you did last time!" spoke Mina once more as she begins to walk toward Edge. when she said that Edge became annoyed, who does this girl think she is he thought to himself.  
  
"Disappearing act?! what..."  
  
"...Yes disappearing act! I didn't see or hear from you in a whole week!"  
  
When Mina said that the rest of the guys in the room begin to laugh. Edge noticed this and became annoyed. But Mina only ignored them, her eyes and attention stayed on Edge at all time and it was clear from the expression on her face she wasn't happy.  
  
"So, anyway, you gonna walk me home or not!" spoke Mina as she begin to walk passed him  
  
"Walk you home!! you got to be out of your fu...."  
  
"....yes walk me home, it's getting dark, I don't want to walk home alone at night in this neighborhood, so come on Edge!"  
  
"...You don't want to walk home alone?! didn't you walk here alone?! Look girl no one invited you here to begin with! I think you need a check!"  
  
"No I think you need a check! How dare you make love to me twice and not even want to walk me home at night that's just rude!"  
  
When she said that make love part of her last comment everyone in the room busted out in a fit of hysterics, the guys were laughing so hard that they were falling on the ground and clutching there stomachs. This pissed Edge off even more, this girl was making a fool out of him.  
  
Who does she think I am her boyfriend or something!? thought Edge to himself. But at this point he couldn't event think strait the guys in the bar were laughing so hard and Edge's patients were growing thinner by the second.  
  
"Hey you guys shut the fuck up! I'm warning you!" shouted Edge to everyone as he pulled out a knife.  
  
"Oh Edge stop and lets go..." started Mina  
  
"....And you shut the fuck up too bitch!" yelled Edge to Mina  
  
When he shouted at her like that Mina didn't know what to say, in fact he kind of frighten her. Edge then stormed out of the bar in a huff.  
  
"Um Edge wait up!" yelled Mina as she ran out of the bar after him, leaving everyone else there in yet another fit of laughter.  
  
Edge walked down the street in his neighborhood in a huff, he was humiliated in front of his peers and it was all because of that damn girl , he thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was so frustrated he didn't understand this girl.  
  
what the hell is wrong with her? is she fucking crazy? why does she keep saying making love? and why did she look for me? And I don't understand why I didn't just tell her to carry her ass out of there when she came? what the fuck is wrong with me? am I getting soft? Or is her pussy just that good that I can't turn her away...but then again who the hell would turn her away, she fucking fine as hell.... Edge was then taken out his thoughts when her heard a familiar female voice.  
  
"Edge wait up" yelled Mina from behind him as she ran to try and catch up to him.  
  
"What the...?" was all Edge could say as she was now caught up to him, but before he could say anything else Mina wrapped her arms around him and begin to kiss him passionately on the lips, and Edge couldn't resist that so he then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mina then broke the kiss and leaned her head upon his chest and cuddled next to him, when she did that Edge only sighted out of frustration and pulled his arms away from her and put them back in his pocket.  
  
"What do you want now woman"  
  
"I need you to walk me home..."  
  
"...Wha..."  
  
"...Oh please big daddy, I don't like walking home alone at night"  
  
"Look that's your prob..."  
  
"...Oh pretty please, I'm scared to walk alone, but I know if your with me no one will bother me." pleaded Mina once more as she begin to cuddle closer to his chest.  
  
"Damn it! All right! Come on"  
  
As they walked home they were both completely silent  
  
ever so often Mina would look up at Edge to see if he  
  
would say anything to her, but he didn't, he only wore  
  
a annoyed scowl on his face as he just kept his eyes  
  
strait ahead not look at her once. Every so often Mina  
  
would latch on to his arm but he would snatch it away.  
  
Edge didn't understand this girl at all, and it  
  
angered him because she didn't make any sense. He  
  
thought about how strange she was as they continued  
  
there walk in silence.  
  
"So...um...what are you thinking about?" Asked Mina in a  
  
very timid voice, being careful not irritate him any  
  
further.  
  
"What's it to you" was all Edge said as he continued  
  
to look strait ahead.  
  
"Nothing just wondering...Its just that you haven't said  
  
anything for awhile."  
  
"Am I supposed to say something?"  
  
"Well no...not unless you want to. But it just seems  
  
you have a lot on your mind. And I would like to think  
  
that since we've been intimate with each other twice  
  
now, you would think of me as a friend..."  
  
When she said that Edge glared at her.  
  
"...Well not a girlfriend or anything...but um...just a  
  
regular friend..." spoke Mina in an embarrass and  
  
nervous tone, as she blushed.  
  
Edge only continues to stare daggers into her for her  
  
comment.  
  
"Well um anyway...I just would like to think that you  
  
can trust me. So if you ever need anyone to talk to  
  
...um...I'm here for you..." continued Mina with her nervous  
  
rambling.  
  
But when she says this Edge abruptly stops walking  
  
and she instantly stops as well.  
  
"Edge? What's wrong? Why have you stopped..."  
  
"...Look I think we need to get something strait here,  
  
we are not friends! We are not anything!"  
  
"...How can you say that? We just made love."  
  
"Made love?! God damn it! Will you stop with that  
  
shit!? I told you at the bar that we were just  
  
fucking..." yells Edge  
  
"...But your passion for me felt so real. I...I felt it.  
  
The way you touch me, hold me, kiss me. It felt so  
  
good, too good to just be a cheap fuck. Edge that was  
  
way too passionate..."  
  
"...That wasn't passion! That was fucking lust! What  
  
the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"I heard you. I just cant' believe what I'm hearing.  
  
So, are you saying that you have no feelings for me at  
  
all? And that its just sex? You don't even look at me  
  
as a friend?"  
  
"That's exactly what the fuck I'm saying!"  
  
When he said that Mina just stands there for a few  
  
minutes in deep thought trying to soak all this in.  
  
She is standing there quivering with her eyes looking down  
  
at her feet, she feels the tears begin to well in her  
  
eyes. While Edge just stand there looking at her like  
  
she's stupid. She then clears her throat and regains  
  
her composer, and looks up at him with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, I don't believe that" finally speaks Mina  
  
"Say What!?"  
  
" You heard me, I'm not buying it. I think you're  
  
just afraid to show your sensitive side, because you  
  
have a image to maintain. You can't fool me Edge  
  
Yamada. Your body has betrayed you, because your  
  
actions speak louder than your words. I can tell that  
  
you like me, just by the way you touch me or kiss me,  
  
it's full of passion and fire, and besides if you  
  
didn't like me at all, you wouldn't have offered to  
  
walk me home...lover boy" Mina stated that last  
  
statement with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Offer to walk you home?! You practically made me!"  
  
yells Edge out in frustration.  
  
"Yeah right, since when can some girl make the great  
  
Edge, one of the baddest guys to ever walk the halls  
  
of Gedo High do anything that he doesn't want. Now  
  
come one I'm almost home."  
  
"She's fucking crazy" says Edge to himself as he  
  
reluctantly fallows her.  
  
Edge walks her to her apartment door, but she doesn't  
  
walk right in. she just stands there for a few minutes  
  
looking at him , like she expects him to say  
  
something. Edge just once again looks at her like  
  
she's stupid.  
  
"Well your home now, later" was all he said as he  
  
begins to walk off.  
  
"...Edge wait, not so fast"  
  
"...What the hell is it now woman..." begins Edge but is  
  
quickly cut off by a kiss. Once again he pulls her  
  
deeper into the kiss and there bodies press together  
  
with great infatuation and crazed animalistic sexual  
  
energy. After a few seconds of this Mina breaks the  
  
kiss and looks up at him with a simple loving smile.  
  
"Thank you" she simply stated  
  
Edge says nothing only looks at her, what was he  
  
supposed to say to that, why was she thanking him he  
  
thought.  
  
"I love you" she simply states again  
  
Edge looks at her like she strange for a few minutes  
  
after her statement.  
  
"Your fucking cra..." starts Edge but is quickly cut off  
  
once again  
  
"...Shh, please don't say anything. I know you don't  
  
love me, but I just want you to know how I feel. I  
  
mean it, I love you. I think about you all the time.  
  
The whole reason I went to that party was to finally  
  
meet you, and to be able to talk to you. I wanted you  
  
to like me, to get your attention. That's why I agreed  
  
to have sex with you at the party. You see when I  
  
first moved here I kept hearing things about you,  
  
and they fascinated me, the fact that you helped  
  
save the Big Boss, and that you were a very talented  
  
fighter and then one day on my way home from school I  
  
saw you in a street fight, and seen what you looked  
  
like, and it was love at first sight. I'm sorry if  
  
sound crazy but I just want you to know how I feel,  
  
and being able to just tell you, that makes me so  
  
happy. Hell just hearing your voice makes me happy..."  
  
Edge didn't know what to say. Yeah it was true that  
  
she was weird to him but at the same time he found  
  
what she was saying to be very flattering at the same  
  
time. At this point he had no idea how he was supposed  
  
to take this.  
  
"Um...well...um...I gotta get goin...I'll...I'll call you  
  
okay." Spoke Edge . He trailed off because he was in  
  
deep thought and felt awkward about her feelings  
  
toward him, they had just met after all, this was  
  
truly weird to him.  
  
"...Oh do you have to go? Its still early , why don't  
  
you come in for awhile..."  
  
"...Uh...no, that's okay , besides I don't think your  
  
parents would be happy if you brought me in there..."  
  
"...That's parent. I don't have a father. It's just me  
  
and my mom... and her perverted boyfriend sometimes. But  
  
they should be either passed out by now, or out  
  
partying. Besides, they don't' care who I bring  
  
over...in order for them to do that, they would have to  
  
at least care about me first. So come on, what do you  
  
say?"  
  
"...I don't know" spoke Edge as he looked around  
  
feeling kind of nervous about going into a girls  
  
house and meeting her family, that just wasn't his  
  
style.  
  
"Oh please Edge. Maybe you could even spend the night  
  
with me, I'll order pizza." Spoke Mina in a very  
  
chipper voice. When she said that Edge sweat dropped.  
  
"...Spend the night?! Won't your mom care?"  
  
"No, she doesn't care about anything I do" spoke Mina  
  
in a very nonchalant tone. "Come on tough guy, I know  
  
you are not scared of my mother are you?" she  
  
continued with a giggle.  
  
"It's not that...look I gotta go..."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I was going to be pretty  
  
hospitable, and I mean , All...Night...Long" spoke Mina  
  
in a very seductive voice as she lifted up her short  
  
school uniform skirt, exposing her lacey panties.  
  
Edge's mouth dropped and he felt his member stiffen.  
  
He then snapped out of it as he remembered that they  
  
were in the hallway of her apartment complex. He  
  
anxiously looked around to see if anyone else was in  
  
the hallway with them, and sure enough there was no  
  
one to be found. And with that he formed a devilish  
  
smirk on his face and spoke,  
  
"Baby, you got yourself a deal" 


	5. chapter 5

Edge look around at his surroundings, the small two bedroom apartment was a mess. There were unwashed dishes overflowing the kitchen sink, and there were clothes all over the living room floor and the couch. The carpet didn't look like it had been vacuumed in weeks, and the TV was turned on, but it was apparent that this household didn't own cable, as there was just a fuzzy program the was playing. The furniture was mismatched; it looked like it was purchased from a thrift store, if not taking from the side of the road. And there were tones of old take out food boxes sitting on the coffee table. He noticed wholes in the walls that appeared to have been created by someone who had lost there temper a few times, and then there were the hypodermic needles that were on the floor right next to the empty Jack Daniels bottles,  
  
Edge knew only too well what those needles were used for, but still he didn't look too surprised at what he was witnessing. It was a shame but this was an all too familiar sight to him. This was not the first time he had seen a household kept like this, at least not in his neighborhood anyway, half of the guys in the gang lived in a household much like this one, which is no surprise why they joined the gang to begin with. They wanted a sense of family or something like that anyway, Edge wasn't sure and he much didn't care.  
  
Edge was taken out of his thoughts as he saw Mina franticly picking up things, she seemed embarrassed and she kept saying over and over again how sorry she was for the mess, Edge just shrugged and stood there in the middle of the living room as he watched her going back and forth trying the clean up as much as she could on such short notice.  
"I am so sorry Edge, really I am. This place did not look like this when I left for school this morning. I made sure I cleaned up the night before! Damn it their such slobs!" spoke Mina in an almost hysterical tone as she kept rushing back and forth in front of him. Edge didn't say anything he just stood where he was motionless with his hands in his pockets and a very bored and nonchalant expression on his face.  
"Okay that's a little better" spoke Mina as she had now finally stopped franticly striating up the mess her mother and mother's boyfriend had left.  
  
"Why don't we go to my room, it's the only clean place, that stays clean in this apartment" spoke Mina once again as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves down, so that she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Edge any more then she had already have. She had to stay calm, she knew he already thought that she was crazy, she just hoped that the things that he just witness wouldn't scare him away; it did most of the friends she had, that's why she would make it a point not to bring anyone home with her whether it be male or female. Mina then grabs Edge by the hand and leads him into her bedroom.  
  
When they walked into her bedroom Edge was surprised to see how right she was. Her room was clean; in fact it was very clean. Everything was organized and to his surprise she had nice things in it. Her bedroom furniture matched, she had a queen size bed with a pink and lacey thick comforter neatly made with matching pillows carefully arranged just where she wanted it. Her bedroom walls were panted a light pink and she seemed to have a thing for the cartoon "Hello Kitty" as she had flush dolls of the many characters from the show on her bed and on her window seal. She also had two posters of the cartoon kitty, one on her door and one on her wall by her bed. She had a nightstand by her bed with a little pink cordless phone, and a white vanity set with pink hearts on it. Edge thought that he would gag at how girly this room was. He felt like he just walked out of hell and into a weird alter reality where little fuzzy anime bunnies talk about love and friendship.  
  
"So why don't you have a seat next to me?" spoke Mina as she patted a spot on her bed wanting him next to her. Edge looked around at her room one more time before he proceeded to take his seat. As soon as he sat down Mina scooted closer to him and begin to play with the collar of his purple jacket.  
  
"So tell me Edge, what's your real name? I heard if anyone calls you by that you'd rip them apart, but surly you wouldn't be that mean to me would you?" spoke Mina in a very seductive voice as she begin to allow her hands to travel up and down his chest, Her actions were more loving than sexual, she just couldn't keep her hand off of him for too long. Edge's body stiffened at her touch, he wasn't very used all this affection, not from anyone, it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable to say the least.  
  
"Why do you want to know my real name?" finally spoke Edge as he took her wrist and pulled her hands away from him.  
"Well, I just want to know, what to scream out in pleasure next time we make love" giggled Mina; she now inched over to sit on his lap. Then took his arms from behind her and guided them around her waist, to kind of force him in a loving embrace. "Why the hell do you keep saying make love?" spoke Edge as he couldn't help but to place his chin upon her slender shoulder from behind, he then nuzzled into her hair, he couldn't help it, she just smelled so good.  
  
"Why not say it, that what I feel when we're intimate...that's how I feel when we're together right now." spoke Mina with a light sigh as she felt Edge's presence from behind her. He continued to slowly brush his face against her hair; he then slowly crept his hands from her tiny waist up to her full round breast and slowly, softly caressed them above her schoolgirl shirt. Mina moaned lightly at his soft and smooth touch. This was not like him at all, usually his touch was fast, rough, and harsh, but not right now. He begins to lightly and slowly kiss her on the neck with much patients and care.  
  
Mina closed her eyes and let out another gasp of pleasure. She leaned back into his touch allowing him better access to her body. Edge continued to grope her and touch her where ever he pleased all the while licking and kissing her lightly on the neck. Mina felt herself melt as he continued to touch her in such a gentle and sensual way, her moans became loader and breather as her chest heaved up and down as she gasped more and more for air, his touch was on fire.  
  
"My name is Eiji" spoke Edge out of nowhere, as he abruptly stopped his sexual advances on her, just for a moment to place her chin in his hand to gently bring her face and attention to him. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few moments; Mina was lost in his dark eyes as she felt a blush arise upon her face. Edge had a very serious expression on his face as he still had a hold of her chin. There was no denying it the girl was beautiful and Edge knew this from the start but for some reason he felt different about her now, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, but there was something about her, something very vulnerable, and innocent, but yet sexy and slutty, and he had to admit all this about her turned him on.  
  
"Your name is Eiji huh," finally spoke Mina as she broke there moment of silence  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I think that's a wonderful name"  
  
Edge started to laugh at that statement but was quickly cut off as she inched up and kissed him on the lips. This time there kiss was softer and more lingering , Mina then turned herself around to face him completely and slowly pushed him down upon the bed. She was now laying on top of him, all the while their kiss continued on.  
  
Edge wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him all the while caressing her back with one hand and inching up her short skirt with the other. As there bodies continued to be pressed against each other their kiss became more passionate Edge's touch became more animalistic again, he couldn't help it, his member was very hard by now and by her being on top of him and taking control like the way she did, was really turning him on. Mina breaks from there kiss and looks down at Edge and to his surprise he sees her lovely big brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mina?" was all Edge could manage to say, he had no idea why she had tears falling down her face. Usually he wouldn't even care but for some reason after seeing a glimpse into her life by coming to this apartment he felt a little protective of her, and what the hell is that all about? Thought Edge to himself.  
  
"I love you Eiji" spoke Mina  
  
Aw shit, I think I'm really way over my head this time. This girl really isn't playin! She's fuckin serious, she's in love with me. What the fuck am I going to do? Thought Edge to himself as he has now had an epiphany of this whole situation,  
  
"Mina, baby? I think you need to chill with that, for real." Spoke Edge in the most sensitive way he possibly could muster up. She didn't say anything , only look down at him with her bottom lip trembling , Edge had to admit it was very cute not to mention heart breaking.  
  
Why does she feel like this toward me? I'm nothing special...thought Edge to himself as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Eiji, I can't help how I feel..." started Mina  
  
"So you're serious?" Ask Edge in a astonish tone  
  
Mina only nodded because at this point she couldn't speak because the tears started to fall once again. There was a uncomfortable silence between them as she got off of him and laid on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. Edge wasn't sure if she was doing this out of embarrassment to what? She was acting really strange to him, he had never come a across a girl that was this smitten by him.  
  
"Mina? You...you can't be in love with me sweetheart." Spoke Edge softly as he moved to lie next to her and gently caress her back to kind of sooth her, he wasn't even sure why he was doing this, he wasn't even sure why he cared.  
  
"Don't question my heart Eiji Yamada, I may not be many things, like strong, brave or smart, but I know what I feel in my heart. There is just something about you; you're a protector, a hero. You're strong, where as I am weak, you're like stone with a hint of silk. What I'm tryin to say is, there is nothing about you that is vulnerable, you don't take shit from anyone, but at the same time you're not a heartless cruel person."  
  
"Mina, you don't even know me. You can't say those things about a person you don't even know."  
  
"Like I told you before, you talk tough, but your actions are not. Your body has betrayed you. Just look at the way you were just touching me. No one, and I mean no one, has ever took the time to touch me like that, or even like this." Spoke Mina as she was now referring to the way Edge was caressing her back with care, as her face was still masked by the pillow, she felt her pillow becoming more and more wet and blemished with her tears of self pity. When she said that last comment Edge instantly stopped his actions and pulled his hand away from her,  
  
Shit! She's right. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really this soft? Thought Edge to himself; meeting this girl is bringing out things about himself that he didn't even know were there. Was it her bringing this out of him? Or has it been there all along?  
  
At this point Edge was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say or think, something that has been reoccurring ever since he had met this girl and he did not like this at all. He felt that he had to take control of this situation one way or another and if it was going to be with sex, then so be it. Edge pulled Mina from her pillow to face him, he then slowly inched closer to her and kiss her softly on the lips while carefully placing his hands threw her hair. His kiss was slow and his touch was gentle. As he did this he noticed an abundance of silent tears where streaming down Mina's face, he quickly brushed them away with the palm of his hand. He then broke the kiss and they locked eyes for a moment.  
  
"Now you stop that shit girl, ain't no need for tears." Spoke Edge in the most consoling way he could possibly come out with. And when he said that Mina forced a small smile on her face, and Edge returned it with one of his infamous smirks. He then gently pushed her down on her back and proceeded to kiss her tenderly on the lips all a while taking one of his hands and easing them from her thigh slowly up her skirt. Mina moaned at his advances and wrapped her arms around him to deepen their kiss. Edge then broke the kiss to take his jacket off following with the removal of his shirt. He then continued his advances by tugging at her shirt in order to remove it. He didn't have to work hard as Mina soon caught on and help him along the way, as her shirt was soon only a memory as it was lifted over her head and tossed a side. Edge then took his hands and worshiped her body with burning and sensual strokes all over, all a while kissing her gently on the neck, he then begin forming butterfly kisses from her neck to her breast, licking and sucking each inch of her bodacious tits. Mina was engulfed with Edge's hot wet mouth as he pulled down her bra in order to achieve better access to her breast. Mina rolled back her head against her pillow as he moved so that he is on top of her. He continues to relish her breast in his mouth all a while savoring each taste. Mina arched her back at his actions, her breath was short and her moans were long. As he continued to lick and suck on her lovely tits, she screams out his name.  
  
"Oh Eiji!"  
  
"That's right baby, you scream my name." spoke Edge as he smirked at her  
  
reaction. He then proceeded with his butterfly kisses from her breast to her bellybutton, and when he reached her skirt he pulled it down her legs and tossed that aside as well. Edge then took it upon himself to test her wetness; he placed his hand inside her panties noticing her heat and the trembles of her thighs almost instantly. He then delicately begins to massage her immensely wet folds, grazing her clitoris with each penetrating touch of his fingers. There was no denying it; Mina's body was blanketed with sheer orgasmic bliss from Edge's mere touch. Edge felt his cock throbbing just from the fact that her body exerts spasms from his simple strokes. Her pussy was wet, her legs were trembling, and her back was arched with anticipation of what to come next. It was obvious to him that she yearned for more: much more, and he felt that it was time that he quenched her thirst for him.  
  
Edge then slowly removes her panties and begins to franticly remove his pants. Mina looks up at him while breathing extremely hard and her lust for him is burning in her eyes, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a deep passionate kiss. While they kiss Edge makes it a point to take her hand and place it in his own squeezing it tightly. He then breaks the kiss and slowly enters her, with patience and care, their bodies gradually intertwines, and Mina gasped out of pleasure as she once again feels all of the man she has so much adornment for. As Edge moves in and out of her, he is sure not to hurt her, not like he did before at the hangout. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as his movements and thrust became more powerful. Mina clinches her eyes shut and squeezes his hand as his manhood rams in and out of her with such rapid speed and authority.  
  
"Baby, what's my name!" yells Edge as sweat glistens from his body.  
  
"Eiji!" screams  
  
"Damn Strait! Say it again!!"  
  
"Oh God! Eiji!!"  
  
Edge is now looking down at her, not stopping his thrust for nothing in the world, he see her eyes shut tight as she screams and moans in ecstasy as her big perky breast bounce from his hard and fast pace , but that is not good enough for him, he wants to see her eyes staring into his.  
  
"Mina!!" Yells Edge but she does not answer, she's in her own world enjoying every moment. "Mina! I'm fuckin talkin to you bitch!!" yells Edge as his thrust become more prominent.  
  
"Yes...Daddy!" she states between gasps  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
Mina then opens her eyes and looks up into his eyes. Her face was so innocent yet alluring to him at that moment. It only takes a few more thrust before he climaxes and collapse on top of her. It was over, as they lay there with ragged breaths and matching heart beats. But for some reason Edge still has her hand in his, as he rest his head upon her expanding chest. The two of them lay there in content silence , As Edge lays on top of her his eyes are closed and his breathing has now gone back to a normal rhythm. Mina looks at him, and begins rub his back with soothing motions and smiles. She was in heaven. To her this is what it was all about, she kissed him lightly on his cheek, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What was that for?" asked Edge as he was referring to her simple act of affection.  
"Oh , just because" was all Mina said as she smiled at him even more.  
"Whatever..." spoke Edge harshly as he rolled off her and begins to put his pants back on.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I gotta piss Mina; damn what's your problem?"  
"Oh nothing, I just thought you were leaving."  
"Well If I want to leave, what's it to you? Now where's the bathroom?"  
"Down the hall to the right" Edge didn't say anything back to her; he just walked out the door, and went strait to the bathroom not giving her a second thought. While Edge was in the bathroom he heard a sound coming from the living room door. He assumed that it must be her mother coming in, but he didn't really care, at this point. He was just about to leave anyway, and this would be the perfect excuse for him to do so. He heard a woman call Mina's name, and at that point he knew it had to be her mother. "Mina? Are you here?" yelled the woman's voice "Yeah I'm here." Spoke Mina as she walked into the living room to greet her mother, Mina was now wearing a pink sports bra and white jogging pants. "What are you guys doing back so early?" asked Mina as she looked at her mother and the man standing next to her. This was her mother's boyfriend, his name was Yasuo, He was a tall man and looked to be in his late 30s he had jet black tasseled hair and was thin build, he always seemed wear a snide smirk on his face. "Well Mina we live here" spoke Yasuo as he sat on the sofa and kicked up his feet on the coffee table. "I know that, I was just sayin this is early for you guys on a Friday night" "Yeah well, your junky mother couldn't hold her liquor, ain't that right bitch" spoke Yasuo harshly toward Mina's mother. Her mother was just standing there looking really tiered, her uncombed red hair was a mess and she had dark circles under eyes that looked like she hadn't slept for a good week. Her mother was young, she looked to be in her mid 30s but she looked like life dealt her a bad hand so she looked older than what she really was. She was a thin white woman with green eyes, so there was no doubt about it that Mina was mixed, too bad she didn't know who her father was, but that's another story. "Hey don't talk to her like that Yasuo!" yelled Mina "Shut up Bitch! I'll talk to you like that too" Mina narrowed her eyes at him and he just looked up at her with his uncaring smirk.  
"Well, whatever I'm going back to my room, I have company so..."  
"Oh you do? Well no wonder she's upset that we're back, your fuckin in my house aren't you" Yelled Yasuo loudly but in a joking yet serious tone.  
"Fuckin? Who's fuckin?" spoke Mina's mother a bid confused as she had just zoned back into reality.  
"Goddamn April can't you fuckin keep up!?" yelled Yasuo at Mina's mother. "Your little slut for a daughter is fuckin in my house!"  
"Yasuo, stop yelling my head hurts..."started April Mina was about to say something when Edge walked in the living room, now fully dressed.  
"Oh hell no" spoke Yasuo not believing what he was seeing. "No she did not bring in some Gedo trash..."  
"...oh um this is just my friend Edge" spoke Mina as she cut Yasuo because she didn't want him to say anything more offensive.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who he is..." spoken Yasuo as he lit up a cigarette.  
"...So um; this the guy you fuckin now Mina?" "What I do is none of your business" spoke Mina as she was now become upset. Edge just stood there in silence takeing in everything, he looked over at her mother who was clutching her head in pain and looked like she was about to pass out, and then turned his attention back to Mina and Yasuo who were clearly arguing at this point. "Your right, what you do is none of my business, but since your giving away free pussy, you know you gotta give me some too right" bluntly spoke Yasuo as he now just casually puffed on his cigarette. When he said that Edge looked over at her mother to see her reaction, but she was too far gone to even care, he then looked back at Yasuo and was enraged when he saw the way he was looking at Mina, this guy was too much for Edge, he really wanted to clean the pavement with his face, anything to get that smug smirk off his face, and the fact that he was coming on to a 16 year old girl while her mother was standing right there was even worse. Edge continued to burn a hole into Yasuo's body with his enraged stare. Yasuo noticed and spoke. "You got something to say to me boy?" "Who the fuck you callin a boy?" was Edge's response When Edge said that Yasuo only begain to laugh. "Well I'm going to bed" Mina's mother as she wasn't even phased by any of this, she walked passed everyone and went into her bedroom. When she left Yasuo stood up and walked over to Edge.  
"So, you wanna tag team this bitch, we could take turns, or while she's suckin your dick I could hit her from the back" Yasuo said this loud enough for both Edge and Mina to hear, this showed that he had no respect for anyone in this household. Mina looked at Edge's reaction and she could tell that he was about to hit Yasuo.  
"Edge..." was all she could say before Edge pushed the man down as hard as he could, causing him to fall onto the coffee table and breaking it in half.  
"Get the fuck out of my face!" yelled Edge as he stood there towering over Yasuo's fallen form. "You're a sorry piece of shit, you know that!" continued Edge  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You punk kid! Get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Yasuo from the floor, and before he could say anything else he heard a swish sound and something blurry came toward him. When he looked down he saw that a knife had fallen between his legs just barely missing his family jewels, he gulped and remained silent.  
"Shut the fuck up! Next time I won't miss!" was all Edge said as he picked his knife up and headed for the door.  
"You're not leaving? Are you Edge?" spoke Mina as she ran after him with great distress.  
"Yeah I'm outta here" was all Edge said  
"But..."  
"...Mina, I'm out, later" spoke Edge sternly, but before he left he gave Yasuo one last death glare and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Edge waked out of the apartment complex in a huff, he didn't know why but Yasuo really had gotten to him, he was so disrespectful to Mina and her mother, it was taking every once of his self-control not to knock the guy out. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that, this was not his problem or place to do so, it was Yasuo's house after all. The nerve of that guy! Thought Edge to himself and he continued to walk down the street toward his house. He felt a little disappointed in a way, he really didn't want to leave Mina on bad terms, he was really starting to get used to being around her. But at this point he just shrugged it off and continued to walk. "Edge wait!" Edge turned around and saw Mina running after him.  
"What are you doing?" spoke Edge as he faced her , she had now just caught up to him.  
"Please don't go. I'm really sorry about what happened..."  
"...Mina you don't have to apologize, I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong."  
"Then will you please stay? Just a little longer daddy, oh please" pleaded Mina and she latched on to him and buried her face into his chest. Edge just sighed a frustrated sigh and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and he couldn't help but to feel pity for the poor girl.  
Damn, poor girl, I had no idea that she had to live like this...what the hell am I thinking, this is not my problem! Thought Edge to himself.  
"Mina, I gotta go..." spoke Edge as he broke away from her  
"...No!"  
"...Mina! Stop it! I got to get goin! Now be strong. And if Yasuo fucks with you, just let me know alright."  
"Okay..."  
"Later" and with that said Edge pulled her into one last passionate kiss and began to walk off again.  
"I love you!" yelled Mina toward him, but there was no answer he just continued to walk away in deep thought with his hands in his pockets.  
Aw man, what the hell have I gotten myself into? He thought as he continued on to his own dysfunctional home and lifestyle. 


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone it's me again Leela Debris with another update! I'm sorry it took so long for those of you who have been following this fic, but you know how life is, I haven't really had the time to write like I want, but anyway here is the update, I wanted to get it up on the site today in Honor of Edge's birthday, yes that's right people it's April 1, it's Edge's birthday and also April fools! So anyway I just want to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDGE! I LOVE YOU! So in honor of Edge's birthday enjoy! ****************************************************  
"Where have you been?"  
"I've been out...why?" spoke Edge in an aggravated voice as he walked threw the front door of his home, he glared at his sister. He found her nosiness' to be irksome.  
"You've been gone all day Eiji! And I needed some help around here!" spoke his sister as she began to poke him in his chest with her index finger. She needed Edge to help her clean the house before there mother got home from work, but of course like always Edge was never anywhere to be found when work needed to be done. Like every Friday night Edge would go to the bar hang out with his fellow gang members, drink, smoke weed, screw a groupie, and of course get into a few street fights.  
Edge looked down at his younger sister in annoyance as she continued to, sling insults his way and try to bark orders to him.  
"God Damn it Maki!!! Back the fuck up!!!" finally snapped Edge as he shoved his sister away from him, and continued upstairs to his room.  
Maki was not happy about this at all; she just stood at the base of the stairs glaring up at him as he continued to walk from her. Her two small hands were balled into fist by her side, and her normally nicely groomed short brown hair was tasseled and scatter all of her head (from all the cleaning), her long bangs covering her infuriated brown eyes, she was literally holding back tears of frustration.  
Even though Maki is a year younger than Edge she feels as though sometimes she has to take the role of the older sibling because she feels he is too reckless and irresponsible, after all if she can keep her grades up and work part-time at a beauty salon, washing hair and learning how to do nail, in order to help out with the bills, so could Edge, but Edge couldn't keep a job long enough to get a decent paycheck, and on top of that he ditches his chores, leaving her to do all the work...  
Maki quickly began to run up the stairs after Edge.  
"Eiji!! I'm not done talking to you!!" screamed Maki as she reached the top the stairs.  
Edge was walking in the hallway on his way to his room, when he felt Maki grab his arm.  
"Let go of me Maki, or so help me, I will fuckin throw your scrawny ass down them stairs..."  
"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!!" screamed Edge back, she was really getting to him at this point, he was trying to control his anger but she just kept pushing him. It was taking all he had not snap on her.  
"Eiji..."  
"...AND WILL YOU STOP FUCKIN CALLIN ME THAT!!!" finally snapped Edge.  
"NO I WON'T, IT'S YOUR DAMN NAME!"  
  
Just then the two teens heard someone come in threw the door, they looked down the see their older brother Yuji walk threw.  
"Yo, what's up peeps..." spoke Yuji in a cheerful voice, it was clear that he was high...and reeking of weed. Edge and Maki only glared at him from atop the stairs.  
"What's all the commotion guys, I just got here and you two are fighting already?"  
"The 'commotion' as you put it Yuji, is the fact that you as well as Eiji, left me high and dry to do all of the chores! That's not right! I'm sick of this shit! You two go around doing whatever the hell you guys want, while, I'm stuck here all the time, bustin my ass I might add! While you two go out partying, and screwing loose women! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"  
"Why? Do you want to screw loose women Maki..."laughed Yuji light heartedly as he walked to the stairs to converse with his younger siblings.  
Yuji is the oldest; he is 19, Edge 16, and Maki 15. He is currently attending college and he works as a DJ at a club, so he is very much into the party scene but he still gets good grades. He and Edge look a lot a like they are the same height, they weigh almost the same, the only major difference are there attitudes and their hair, Yuji has brown hair (and wears it short) as well as Maki, inheriting that from their mother, while Edge has blond hair that was inherited from their father.  
"Your not funny Yuji" spoke Maki dryly as Yuji stood between her and Edge, he found that he had to do that ever so often to keep from a physical fight to break out.  
  
"I'm serious you guys! I have been treated like the redheaded stepchild for the last time; I'm not going to keep on covering for you two when you ditch the work that has to be done around the house. God, don't you guys think that I have a life too?"  
"No..." spoke both Edge and Yuji at the same time, they then looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"...You know what; you guys can both kiss my ass! I hate you both!" Yelled Maki and with that she stormed between both of them and went to her room slamming the door behind her.  
"Jeez, what the hell is her problem..." spoke Yuji  
"...she's a bitch" was all Edge said as he walked off into his own room.  
  
Edge was restless, he had a lot on his mind, and he didn't need Maki starting up with him as soon as he walked into the door. He had a good time tonight, he had really shown a couple of punks not the mess with him, he smirked to himself as he thought about the fights he was in just before arriving home, and how he thought it was funny seeing the kid he beat up fall to the ground with permanent scars and blood dripping from his face. It served him right for challenging him and getting in his face. Even though this was all humorous to Edge at the time, all in all at the end of the day he was still Eiji Yamada, still 16, and still living with his parents, a juvenile delinquent, with no future and no real purpose in life, or so those where his thoughts anyway. Thoughts that he would never share with another person, no Edge kept all his pain and insecurities inside, which always seem to manifest themselves in his violent behavior.  
He walked over to his desk in his room, and there sitting upon it was his trusty sketch pad. It was then that he sat at the desk and began franticly drawing, he really didn't have any idea what it was that he wanted to draw, all he knew was that there was something laying heavy on his heart.  
Edge was feeling a tremendous emotional pain that he could not shake.  
  
He just sat there in his dark room with only one lamp on, that was sitting on his desk in complete silence. Edge was feeling dark so he wanted his atmosphere to reflect his emotions. For hours he sat there losing all track of time and reason as he drew this picture.  
He started out drawing the face of a young girl with long flowing hair. Her features were familiar to him and yet he didn't know who she was or why he was drawing her. The image of the girl had big beautiful brown eyes that were calm and yet screaming for help at the same time. Each shade and stroke from Edge's pencil continued to bring this girl to life with realistic features and emotion. As he continued to draw he found that he was inserting hands that were clawing and grabbing the girl, ripping her clothes off as well as her flesh, and yet the expression on her face that he gave her was not expressing the torment that she was going threw. The expression that was on her face showed that she expected the pain and was accepting it rather than be horrified and fight against it. The bodies that belonged to the hands where not in the viewers sight, they were out of the frame of the image but one could easily use there imagination in guessing what they looked like, because Edge was putting so much detail into each hand, showing the veins, roughness, and blood dripping from the girl's ripped flesh oozing on each hand. The hands looked to belong to some type of demons; they didn't look to be human hands at all.  
And then ...He stopped.  
  
He put down his pencil and looked at his clock that was on the wall. It was 4am; Edge had been drawing this bizarre image for at least 3 hours. But that was nothing new to him, he would always lock himself in his room (when he was actually home) and draw for hours on end, but what was odd to him was the image of the girl itself. Why did this girl look like some one he had seen before? He thought this as he stared down at his creation. But he soon shrugged it off and stood up from his desk, feeling a lot better than when he first sat down. He Yawned and took off his shirt, throwing it into a pile of un washed clothes in the corner of his room he then took his pants off and quickly replaced them with a pair of loose gray sweats that he picked up from that same pile.  
Edge then walked over to his bed and was about to get in and call it a night, when something caught his eye. He turned around and saw that his big baggy purple pants that he just took off had some money that fell out the pocket as they were laying on the floor, so he goes to pick it up, but then he noticed something else, there was a ripped piece of a napkin laying on the floor by the money as well. Picking up both the money and the napkin in one swoop, he placed the pocket change on his dresser but looks at the napkin, and to his surprise he realizes that this is the same napkin that Mina used to write her name and number on, she gave this to him at the party, but he never cared to look at it again, he didn't even think he still had it.  
Edge felt a smirk grow across his face as he thought about the busty red- head. It had been a week since he had last seen her. He hadn't seen her since having that confrontation with her mother's boyfriend, but he couldn't help but to admit to himself that he did kind of miss her... in a weird, I want to get laid, and have a sexy girl boost up my ego kind of way.  
  
Edge stared at the number on the napkin for a few minutes contemplating on whether or not he should call Mina. It was now 4:15 in the morning, he knew it would probably be a bad idea, to call at this hour, but something was just telling him and pulling at him to call her and he didn't know why. He then lay on his back upon his bed, and reluctantly reached over to the phone that was on his night stand next him and slowly dialed her number. Edge felt his heart beat extremely fast, and his palms sweat as he heard the phone ringing as it was connecting his call.  
'Why the hell am I so nervous, I have never felt like this before callin a chick before...' thought Edge so himself, he let the phone ring 5 times and was about to hang up, when he heard a sleepy female voice answer the phone.  
"...Hello?" spoke the voice in a very dazed and out of touch state, it was obvious that, Edge had woken them up.  
"...um...Mina?" was all Edge said in an unsure voice that lacked his usual confidence, he knew he was wrong for calling so late, or so early...  
"OH MY GOD! HI EDGE!!!" finally spoke Mina in an excited voice as she now realized who it was she was talking to. This took Edge back to say the least, as he had to pull the phone away from his ear because she was so loud.  
"Um...yeah hey..." was all Edge could think to say  
"Oh my God...Oh my God...I so, did not think you were ever going to call me! Oh my God, I haven't seen or heard from you in a week! I was worried that you didn't like me or something..."  
"Naw, I like you just fine..." answered Edge simply as he felt a smile creep across his face, he had to admit to himself that it felt good to hear her sweet voice. In a way it was very soothing for him to speak to her, because to her he could do know wrong.  
"So where have you been, why haven't you called or came by to see me. I stopped by that bar again and you weren't there?"  
"When did you go by there? I 'm usually there after school."  
"Well I went there twice last week, and both times you weren't there. I went by Wednesday and Thursday..."  
"I was there..." spoke Edge in a confused and aggravated voice, because this was not making any sense to him, if she came by there twice why didn't he see her and even so, why didn't anyone tell him? Usually they would, tell him if a girl came by there looking for him, unless Mina is lying, or some of the guys are hateing on him.  
"Well, that's not what I was told"  
"Who told you I wasn't there Mina?" spoke Edge as he was now feeling his anger rise, and when he finds out who lied to her, they are going to get it.  
"Well that really short skinny guy, you know, the one that always wears the helmet with the cool skull on it. He said you weren't there"  
"Akira..." spoke Edge more to himself rather to Mina  
"Yeah I think that was his name, I'm not sure...so anyway, how have you been? I've missed you so much daddy..." spoke Mina as started to giggle "Did you miss me?" she continued  
"I missed that pussy.."  
"Oh you...Your so funny Edge" laughs Mina  
"Yeah, I'm serious, but okay I'm funny that works too..."  
"Well if you missed it so much, you could have stopped by, or called sooner. I was worried about you; I slept with the phone next to me every night hoping and wishing you would call."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you, you dummy..." Edge didn't say anything; Mina just heard a frustrated sigh coming from him on the other end of the phone. And there was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence coming from between them.  
"Edge?"  
"What..." Edge's tone was rude and aggravated, he hated it when she said that to him, it was really starting to get on his nerves, why can't she understand that this is not love, this is lust. Strictly sexual, on his part anyway.  
"What's wrong, are...are you mad at me..." spoke Mina meekly  
"Yeah..."  
"Why?"  
"Because this shit is stupid...I'm sorry I even fuckin called. Later..." Edge was about to hang up, but Mina Panicked, she could not let him hang up, she didn't have his number there was no way for her to ever get in contact with him if he hung up.  
"Edge wait! Please don't hang up! Please!" Stated Mina as she felt tears about to fall down her face, and Edge could hear in her voice that she was about to cry.  
"Then will you stop that love shit Mina!?"  
"Okay, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't say that shit no more!"  
"Alright, just don't hang up..."  
"Yeah whatever...so what you got on..." spoke Edge as he changed to subject  
Mina giggles, liking to where this is leading.  
"Why do you want to know?" she slyly asks  
"Baby don't play with me, I think you know why I want to know. So stop playin and tell me what you're wearing?"  
"Well..." Mina dragged out her word before she continued, "I'm not wearing much, just a bra and panty set, and it's white and lacey. That's the only thing I ever really sleep in is underwear, unless it's a cold night... sometimes when it's cold I think about you being here with me"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Ah-huh"  
"So if daddy was with you right now, what would you do baby..."spoke Edge softly as he closed his eyes to envision Mina, on her bed with just her bra and panties. Mina giggles and then said in a soft breathy voice...  
"First I'd want you to lay on your back, then I'd slowly straddle you, taking your hands and guiding them all over my body, all the while slowly grinding against your hard dick, because I know you would be hard by then, right daddy?"  
"Damn right, shit I'm hard right now..." Mina giggles...  
"Stop lying Edge..."  
"Baby I'm not lying " There was a brief moment of silence , the only thing that Mina could hear over the phone was Edge's uneven breaths.  
"...Um Edge? What are you doing?" "um..don't fuckin worry about that...so tell me baby you'd like it if I had my hands all over your body..."  
"Oh God, yes" Mina said in a breathy voice Hearing her say that turned Edge on so bad, how he wished he was there with her and clam her. The combination of hearing her sexy voice and visualizing what she looked like was driving him crazy.  
"How bad, do you want it Mina..."  
"Incredibly...I wish you were here now, and I would..." Just then Mina was cut off when they heard a click on the line, that sounded like someone picked up the phone.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS TALKIN ABOUT!" It was Edge's father. Apparently he had just walked in the house and needed to use the phone.  
"Hey man, get the fuck off the phone!" yells Edge  
"What!? Who the hell do you think your talking to like that Eiji!, I need the phone now!"  
"I'm fuckin talking to you old man! And I said get the fuck off the phone!"  
"Fuck you, I pay the bills..."  
"Fuck you! And no you don't! I haven't seen your drunk ass pay a bill in 3 years!" Edge and his father went back in forth like this for few minute and Mina couldn't help but to laugh as she heard the father and son yell and curse at each other.  
"Eiji, you got 1 minute to get off this phone, or I'm taking it to your ass!"  
"Fuck you! Man."  
"Fuck you" Edge's father hangs up. The only thing Edge hears is Mina's giggling.  
"Well that killed the mood..." states Mina , as she continues to laugh  
"Yeah I know, damn of all the nights, why did he decide to come home this night..."  
"Was that your dad Edge?"  
"Yeah unfortunately, that drunk bastard is my pops"  
"Well at least you know who your father is?"  
"Yeah well, I wish I didn't, but look Mina baby, I gotta get off this phone, its late, and I haven't been to sleep yet, and my pops is drunk and I don't want to have to kick his ass, at least not tonight anyway..."  
"Okay...well can I see you tomorrow; I mean are you doing anything?" asked Mina meekly  
"Um...I was just hanging out with Gan by that old construction site..."  
"...Around what time" spoke Mina in a excited voice  
"...uh 3:00, but listen..."  
"...okay I'll see you then, goodnight Edge, my brave warrior of love. I love you goodnight..."  
"...Hey what the hell did I tell you about that..." Edge hears Mina hang up on him "...love shit..." he finishes his statement knowing that she didn't hear it. He then smiles to himself, hangs up the phone, and looks down at his throbbing erection that the phone conversation with Mina caused, and closes his eyes,  
'Don't worry man tomorrow is another day, and you'll get some, real soon, I'll see to that myself.' And with that last thought Edge went to sleep.  
  
The fallowing day Edge found himself outside of Akira's part-time job; it was a local garage that she worked at, fixing motorcycles and cars.  
  
Edge waltzed in with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly looking around trying to see if he could spot Akira anywhere, but he couldn't. More than likely she was underneath a car working, but still he continued to look to see if he could find her. Edge couldn't spot her anywhere, he was then about to give up and leave when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around and to his surprise met Akira's irritated glare.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Akira in a tone that sounded upset and yet there was a hint of disbelief. Akira was not wearing her helmet but her trademark camouflage tank-top and her same biker boots and pants, though her hair was a bit tussled and she had a few spots on her face smudged with Greece the same with her shirt. In her hands was a cotton cloth that she was using to wipe the excess oil and grease off her hands.  
  
When Edge saw what a sight she was he just busted out in a fit of laughter, while Akira just stared at him with nonchalant eyes that said 'I knew this was coming'.  
  
"Is that why you came to my job Edge? To make fun of me?" spoke Akira as she began to walk past him.  
"Well partly..."  
"Well I don't have time right now"  
"Then make some fuckin time..." spoke Edge as his voice was now starting to get a bit angry. The other workers in the garage looked up from there jobs and looked at him when he spoke in that tone, while embarrassment crept upon Akira's face.  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to get me fired? Look I don't have time for this right now, and just because you don't have a job does not mean I don't need mine, so please leave" Answered Akira in a whisper tone.  
"Fine, then let's just skip to the chase then, alright Akira. Who the hell do you think you are? Telling Mina that I wasn't at the bar last week when she came to see me?"  
"What?"  
"I think you heard me" Edge's voice was dead serious by this point, and he stared Akira down to see if she would squirm or lie about anything. The expression on his face was extremely intimidating to Akira, If she had her helmet on, it wouldn't be phasing her, but because she couldn't hide her insecurities behind her mask, Edge was clearly the winner of this stare down.  
"Edge get out of here before I tell my brother that you are harassing me at work, we can talk about this when I get off..."  
"Man Fuck that! You talk to me now, I have a fuckin right to know why you cock blockin!" After Edge stated that comment Akira heard her coworkers snickering in the background, and she felt embarrassment wash over every inch of her body.  
"Edge I'm not going to tell you again, you either get out, or I'm throwing you out!" Edge was about to say something back when a tall medium build man with short brown hair and a Greece stained jumpsuit walk up behind Akira.  
"Is this guy bothering you Akira?" asked the man  
"No he was just leaving...right Edge..."  
"...hell no, I ain't going no fuckin where, until I get some answers" definitely spoke Edge, he then looked up to the guy standing next to Akira. "and as for you, you tall lanky mother fucker, I don't know what you tryin to pull, you must think Akira's going to give you some ass, but this shit has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you get out of my face, because you have no idea who your dealing with, but I'll give you a hint, I'm fuckin crazy..." continued Edge as he gave the young man a warning death glare, and opened up his jacket just enough to expose a few of his many knives.  
Edge saw the fear on the guys face, and normally he would have smirked or laughed but he was just too angry with Akira right now, he just couldn't bring himself to do either.  
Akira noticed both expressions on each of their faces, she knew now that there was no getting out of this, if Edge was to leave she needed to talk to him first, so she took a deep breath.  
"Look everything is okay" started Akira as she tried to convince her co-worker. "...This is a friend of mine, he's just a little upset about something, um I'm going to take my break now, I'll be right back..." and with that Akira headed outside and Edge was right behind her.  
Outside the garage, it was a nice sunny day, clear sky and sunshine all around , though the inner conflict in Akira's heart did not reflect this environment. She just leaned against the wall and slowly slide down and took a seat on the pavement, Edge however was not about to take a seat next to her, he just stood towering over her small sitting frame, angry as ever. Though at this point he wasn't sure just why he was so pissed. Was it because he wanted to see Mina so bad? No that couldn't be it, because if he wanted to see her, he would have kept her phone number some place where he could find it. Was it because he felt disrespected by Akira's actions? He was a little annoyed by her actions, but it wasn't to the point that he was going to show a fit of rage at her work place...no he hadn't planned on doing what just happened. To tell the truth, he wasn't even that mad at first, he just wanted to know why she lied to Mina, and why did Akira feel like this was any of her business. He was annoyed yes, but mad no. It wasn't until Akira's co-worker stepped in that really pissed him off. Edge does not go for the nosey types, or anyone that is trying to test him, Edge feels like if your man enough to step to him, then bring it! Other wise, shut the fuck up. In short he is just feeling a tad of disrespect from Akira as well as the dude that was in the garage moments ago.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Eiji Yamada! You got a lot of nerve coming to my job and making a scene like that! You're lucky I don't just punch you in your damn face for that crap!"  
"Whatever Akira, I'd like to see you try! Besides don't try to change the Fucking subject this is not about me..."  
"...Oh you don't think so? Well I think you just made it about you! I'm telling you Edge if you get me fired, I'm going to knock your ass out!"  
"Then we will just be two fighting motha fuckas up in here, because I'm not just going to let you hit me, even if you are Daigo's sister...fuck that!"  
"...Shut up! I can not believe you did that, I can't believe you Spoke to my co-worker that way! What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you CRAZY!!?"  
  
Akira was fuming as she spoke to him, her heart rate was up and her flesh was hot, usually she would get a similar feeling when she was around Edge because of her secret crush on him, but today it was all anger. Edge had that effect on her, she never met anyone like him, he could get her so angry and yet at the same time she adored him and wouldn't want to change him for the world. But at this point she couldn't face him because she knew if she looked him in the face she would smile, and she did not want to do that. She wanted to show him just how genially pissed she was, so she just looked at her surroundings, anything to just not look at him.  
  
"Fuck him! He was asking for it! That shit pissed me off. That had nothing to do with his stupid ass; he was just trying to show out in front of you! And you know I don't play that shit Akira, he's lucky I didn't just fuck his ass up right then and there!"  
  
Edge stood next to her sitting form with his back against the wall, wondering what the hell she was looking at, but then just dismissed it, He was pissed as well, and thought it was best he didn't ask her to look at him while they were talking, because he knew the argument would escalate further if he did.  
  
They were both silent for a few minutes each were trying to control their temper. Akira really was close to fighting Edge out there, it wouldn't have been the first time the two of them fought, but she really didn't want to do this at the work place, so she just continued to sit in silence and stare up at the clear blue sky. She then heard a deep sigh from Edge, knowing that he was about to speak.  
  
"Why did you lie Akira?" simply asked Edge his voice was a lot calmer at this point.  
  
"I...I did it because...well..."  
  
Akira stammered over her words, as she tried to find the right thing to say, she obviously lied and told Mina that Edge wasn't there because she was jealous, every time she seen him with a girl it would tern her stomach, it hurt like hell. And she knew that if she told Edge the way she felt he would either make fun of her or tell her he didn't feel the same way, and she wasn't ready for that type of rejection just yet, so she has to keep these feelings for him inside of her, but still seeing him with other girls engulfs her with an abundance of turmoil. "...Edge I was just being nice okay!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Akira?"  
  
"Look Edge it's obvious that this girl means nothing to you, like the many before her! You're using her and I just didn't want to see her continued to get used by you! So I lied and told her that you weren't there, and I figured you wouldn't care one way or another anyway, so what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is you stuck your nose where it didn't fucking belong! What I do or who I do is none of your God damn business Akira!"  
  
"Yeah okay, fine your right, and I understand that, but still I was being nice. I get so sick of you guys treating these girls like crap. What the hell is wrong with you!? Why don't you treat people with respect! You want all the respect in the world, but you don't give any. One day you're going to screw over the wrong girl, and she's going to make your pay...you know I'm only looking out for you too..."  
  
"Yeah that's all very touching Akira..." started Edge with sarcasm dripping on every word. "...But just stay the fuck out my business. I didn't ask for you butt in so stay the fuck out!"  
  
When Edge said that Akira became silent for a few moments in deep thought. She thought about why this was bothering her so much. Yes it was true that she had secret feelings for Edge, but then again this was not the first girl she had ever seen him with, so what was it about this situation that was really bothering her so much. What was it about Mina that she didn't like or didn't trust? And with that question floating around in her head over and over, she stood up from her spot on the pavement and for the first time since this conversation started she looked Edge in the eyes.  
  
"Edge... let me ask you something, do you know what the hell your doing with this girl? I mean what is she to you? Is there an understanding between the two of you? Because she doesn't seem sane to me. Something is just off about her."  
  
After hearing what Akira had to say Edge just raise a eyebrow at her and began chuckle softly, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying.  
"Okay first of all Akira whether Mina and I have a understanding or not is non of your business for the mother fuckin 100th time, and second what the fuck do you care for?"  
  
"Were you even listening to me? I said I was worried about you, what if you do her dirty and she...she...I don't know...you're a idiot!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Worried about me? I ain't  
scared of no fuckin girl. Especially that one! She may not be the  
sharpest tool in the shed but she couldn't fight her way out a paper  
bag..."  
  
"You are so missing the point Edge. It's not always about  
fighting you moron. For example what if you piss her off, and she  
decides she wants to get back at you. She could lie on you by saying  
you raped her and get you locked up or she could have a group of guys  
she knows beat you up. Look I don't know what she would do, but I just  
have a bad feeling about her...I think you should leave her alone..."  
  
After hearing all this Edge just rolls his eyes at her.  
  
"Kira what are you so worried about? She's just a girl. That's it.  
Nothing else and believe me nothing more. You need to chill."  
  
"What is with you , with this girl...I'm telling you, I don't  
feel right about her. Why won't you trust me and leave her alone!"  
snaps Akira she then turns from him and speaks under her breath "it's  
not like you don't have tons of other groupies..."  
Edge is still able to hear her snide remark and laughs.  
  
"Your jealous...aren't you?" stated Edge in a laughing tone,  
causing Akira the quickly snap back around.  
  
"What!?" was all Akira could say as she couldn't believe Edge  
accused her of being jealous, it was true but she still didn't like  
him accusing her of it. "Come again? Just what the hell do you think  
I'm jealous of Eiji Yamada? The fact that you're a hoe or that she  
is!" continue Akira as she felt her temperature rise.  
  
"Look Akira, if you wanted a piece of this action, baby all you  
gotta do is ask, there's enough of me to go around." Joked Edge as he  
began to laugh noticing the obvious blush growing on Akira's face  
along with her shocked facial expression. Oh how Edge wish he could  
take a picture of the reaction that was written all over her face.  
"...Okay look Edge on that note I'm going back to work." Finally  
spoke Akira as she began to walk pass him back into the garage.  
"Alright Akira talk to you later...oh and Akira try not to be so  
nice next time..."  
"Fine, I wash my hands from the situation, and if you piss that  
girl off and she decides to cut your 'you know what off' don't come  
crying back to me to sew it back on!"  
"Whatever"  
  
And with that said Edge left, he felt a little better because he and Akira talked. he wasn't sure why but ever since he met Mina at the party a few weeks back Akira had been acting strange, but now he kind of understands why she's been acting this way. But he was still a bit annoyed at the fact that she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong.  
  
If there is one thing that irritates Edge it is when people don't respect his privacy. Edge looked down at his watch and notice that it was close to 3:00, he knew that he was meeting Gan at the old construction site to chill and hang out, so that was exactly where he was headed.  
  
When Edge finally got to the site, he saw Gan had been waiting for him sitting in there spot under the bridge But Gan was way too engrossed in something, that he didn't even notice that Edge had arrived let alone standing in front of him. Edge looked down at what was in Gan's hands, and saw that he was taking out the seeds of some Marijuana. Causing Edge to smirk.  
"So what's up motha fucka..." spoke Edge as he leaned up against the bridge wall with his hands in his pockets.  
"Nothing really bitch, just that we're about to get right." Laughed Gan as he was now rolling up a blunt.  
"Hell yeah, shit, after everything I've been through these past few weeks, I need this or I might kill someone" spoke as he eased down next to Gan patiently waiting for him to finish his task at hand.  
"I hear ya, and this is some good shit too..."  
"Oh yeah? Where did you get it from?"  
"Kojji, you know he sales all the good shit..."  
"Kojji?" stated Edge in a astonished tone, after everything Zen and Kojji had put them through Gan is buying is weed from them? This did not sit well with Edge at all.  
"Gan you fat bitch, why the hell are you giving them business, are you fuckin crazy?"  
"Edge chill, come on man it's not that deep, and your high pitch voice is making my eardrums bleed, dude just shut the hell up and enjoy this." Spoke Gan as he finally fired the blunt up and slowly took a long drag from it, and then passed it on the Edge.  
"Man fuck you!" Spoke Edge as he took the blunt and puffed on it.  
"Besides Edge, I didn't buy it from him..."  
"...No?"  
"...Hell naw, I robbed that little bitch, I kicked his ass last night, and then I took all his weed and all the money he had on him. I told him that it was for the night they crashed the Bosses party, you remember that right?"  
"Hell yeah how could I forget. That shit pissed me off so bad" spoke Edge in a calmer voce as he now pass the blunt back to Gan.  
"Yeah that was a hell of a night wasn't it..." spoke Gan as he puffed on the blunt.  
"...Yeah it was. That was the night I fucked Mina the first time, damn she looked good that night." Spoke Edge in a nostalgic daze.  
"You still fucking with that crazy chick?" spoke Gan in a laughing tone as he began to cough caused by the inhaling.  
"Damn bitch, if you can't take it, pass it...you a punk ass you know that! As big as you are you can't take a little weed, I bet your punk ass high already!" laughed Edge as he took the blunt from Gan.  
"Shut up..." was all Gan was able to say as he continued to cough. The two of them went on like this for a while, passing the blunt back and forth, and talking about basically nothing.  
  
It was times like this when Edge really appreciated Gan, he was his best friend after all, and had been at one time his only friend, they looked out for each other, if one was in trouble the other would do all they could for the other. Sure they argued and made fun of each other and sometimes they even fought, but they were always there for each other when it counts. Puffing on the blunt contently Edge even thought of a few times in particular of just how good a friend Gan is to him. He remembers there were a few times, when there would be no food in his house, and he and his younger sister hadn't eaten, and there was no money anywhere, his father either took the last of it to go out drinking or his mother just didn't have anything. He didn't know how Gan knew they didn't have any food, but he knew, and the next thing he knew, Gan was at the door.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Eiji..." spoke Maki as she walked into her older brother's room meekly, while Edge was just laying on his bed with a pair of headphones on, when he noticed Maki walking in he took them off.  
"What?" was all he said as he studied her features, it wasn't like Maki to come into his room looking for him unless something was wrong, and something was wrong it was written all over her face.  
"...do...do you have any money?" she asked softly as she stared down at the ground, she couldn't keep eye contact with him, for fear that she might already know the answer. And Edge knew where this was going, as he sat up on his bed.  
"Your hungry aren't you Maki..." spoke Edge in a soft voice, one that would regularly be uncharacteristic for him, but this was his little sister and even though they don't usually get along, or talk much for that matter unless it was a argument, the two of them still shared a bond that only siblings can share.  
"Ah-huh..." was all Maki could say  
"Damn...there's no food in the house at all is there"  
"No, there isn't, and daddy took the money that mom left for us until she gets paid again next week, and Yuji is going to be gone all weekend, and here it is 8oclock at night and I haven't eating anything all day, I'm so hungry..." Maki was now on the verge of tears.  
"...Well Maki, I don't know what to tell you, I don't have any money..."  
"...Then what did you eat today?"  
"Nothing"  
"What were you going to eat..."  
  
Edge got quiet; he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Maki this...  
"...Well, to tell you the truth...I was going to go to that shitty corner store, and steal some chips and a candy bar here and there to hold me..." Edge cringed thinking of what his idealistic younger sister would say to the fact that he was going to shoplift.  
  
Maki was silent for a few moments as his comment sunk in... then she spoke.  
  
"...Okay, well when you do, could you bring me back something, I'm starving, either that or maybe you can do that 'thing' when you call that pizza place, that's up the street, and make a complaint about a fake order so they owe you a complimentary pizza, you remember when you used to do that? Do you think you can do it again?"  
  
"Uh..." was all Edge could say as he stared blankly at his sister, this was not like her, so things must be really bad , in order for her not to object. But just before Edge could replay to her there was a knock at the front door. After hearing the knock Edge and Maki looked at each other strangely wondering who it was. Edge then got off the bed and went downstairs to open the door with Maki close behind, and when he opened the door to his surprise there was Gan with a big smile and a tone of carry out in his hands from his family's restaurant.  
"Gan?" was all Edge could say as he wasn't expecting his friend.  
"Yo, Edge, oh and hey Maki..." greeted Gan in a cheerful voice  
"Hi Gan, what's with the take out boxes?" asked Maki.  
"Oh this? Well, while we were closing tonight at the restaurant, my mom noticed that we had a lot of food left over, so she didn't want to throw it all away. So I thought why not take some home for a snack and bring some over for you guys." And with that said Gan walked in the house and all three of them ate and talked, having a good time for the rest of the night...  
  
* Flashback end *  
  
Yes it was official Edge was now high, because he was getting sentimental about friendship. As the two friends continued to sit under the bridge Edge was still in deep thought while Gan was next to him laughing his ass off and talking about nothing in particular.  
"Yo Edge, you never answered my question..."  
"What question, and man it bet not be anything stupid that will fuck up my high" spoke calmly and slowly as he was extremely mellow from the effects of the marijuana.  
"Shit, that's up to you, I got nothing to do with that. But anyway I asked you if you still fucked around with that girl..."  
"Which one?" spoke Edge in nonchalant tone. and after hearing that he and Gan fell out into a fit of hysterics.  
"Bitch stop acting like you the fuckin player of the year! You know which one, the red-head from the party."  
"Man why the hell are you asking me this? What? Do you want to fuck her or something?  
"...sure if you don't mind sharing." Laughed Gan  
"...Well sure why not, I mean, it ain't no fun if my homies can't have none." And with that said they again went into a fit of hysterics, then after there laughter died out, Edge spoke in a serious and dry tone.  
"Naw but seriously, touch her and I'll fuck you up."  
  
They begin to laugh once more.  
  
"What's so funny?" spoke a very familiar female voice, that seemed to come from no where, causing the two friends to stop laughing almost instantly. When Edge looked up to see where the voice came from he was met, with Two very long slender legs, that seemed to go on for miles, then up to a pair of cut off tight daisy duke shorts, that moved up to a tight pink tank-top, that was hugging two extremely larger perky breast, followed by the reddest shoulder length hair he had ever seen.  
  
"...Mi...Mina?" spoke Edge in disbelief 'what the hell is she doing here?' thought Edge to himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, it's me again Leela D.! After all this time! I know I have not updated in forever, and in a way I still haven't. This chapter is not complete in my eyes, and the reason why it took so long for me to post it is because I wanted to add more to it, but I never got around to do so. Between the writer's block, work, school at night and pregnancy I just couldn't find the time. So I am just going to go ahead and post what I have. I just want you guys to know that I still love Rival schools and Edge; it's just that I don't have as much time as I would like to work on fan fiction. But anyway I hope you enjoy and I will try my best to continue to write when I can, thank you...

"Wha…what are you doing here woman?" spoke Edge in a way that was unfamiliar to Mina, he didn't sound angry, he just didn't sound like he was truly in touch. Something was off about him, she then studies his features more as he sat below her, taking note that his eyelids seem to be heavy, she then looked over at Gan who was just laughing, but nothing was funny. She then smelled the all too familiar aroma of Marijuana.

"Edge are you high?" she bluntly asked

"What? What kind of a question is that?" spoke Edge in a shocked voice as he stood up to meet Mina's accusing stare.

"It's a strait and forward one that deserves a strait and forward answer."

After hearing her statement Edge was taken a back by how assertive she was, it was out of character. He thought for a moment lifting a brow, as he found this whole situation to be unconventional, he then snapped out of it and spoke in a calm relaxed voice.

"Mina look, so I smoke weed every now and then, what's the big deal?"

Edge thought about his statement for a moment. Why did he say that? Why did he feel the need to defend himself? What did he care if Mina didn't approve? This cause a uncomfortable feeling inside of him, like he was losing perspective and he was feeling a hint of losing the dominance and control of there so called relationship. For once he felt like he wasn't calling the shots, and for a brief moment he felt that Mina's disapproval of his behavior concerned him. But why?

"…well the big deal is that it could lead to other things, believe me I should know" continued Mina, with her hands on her hips.

"Look don't get all self-righteous and judgmental on me woman…"

"Not judging… just concerned and surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you smoked…well because of being a fighter and all."

"It's something I do every now and then...chill. Baby it's really not a big deal."

After saying that Edge examined her expression, it was kind of hard to read, he wasn't sure what she was thinking, and usually he didn't care, but there was just something in her eyes that was heart breaking. And it bothered him, he didn't like this either. He didn't want to admit it but he like it a lot better when it seemed like she was so love struck and infatuated with him , that he could do no wrong in her eyes, and now it seems that he was blowing it, but that's just it, why did he care about that? And for a few brief moments there was silence between the two as they just stared at each other not knowing what to say as Gan just continued to laugh.

"Hi Mina, I'm Gan…" Finally spoke Gan as he regained his composer

"It's nice to meet you Gan." Spoke Mina in a very cheerful voice.

Now that was the Mina Edge knew. Edge still didn't say anything as he took notice of Mina's peculiar mood swing. One minute she was serious and acting like she had a back bone and the next she's right back to her bubbly demeanor.

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you." Spoke Gan as he stood up to greet her.

"You have? Why Edge I had no idea, you talk about me, I hope you told him all good things." Spoke Mina as she redirected herself back to Edge who had just been staring at her.

Edge then snapped out of his observing thoughts, just realizing that he had asked her a question , that she failed to answer.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" spoke Edge in a serious tone.

"Huh?" was all she could say, as this took her a back, he wasn't yelling at her, he was way too mellowed out by the marijuana for that, but he still spoke in a way that showed that he was serious and a bit alarmed.

"Well…Edge you invited me, don't you remember?"

"Um…no…no I didn't invite you." Spoke Edge in a recollecting tone.

"Um…yeah you did, don't you remember when we were on the phone last night I asked you if you were doing anything today and you said…"

"…What I said was, I was going to hang out with Gan. I didn't invite you, in fact if I remember correctly you invited yourself and then you hung up on me, before I could stop you…"

After hearing this Mina was speechless she didn't know what to say, and yes everything Edge just said was true, he really didn't invite her. And her disappointment and hurt was written all over her face. Edge was now glaring at her for her fraudulence , while Gan who stood in the background just observing the two , and seeing Mina's embarrassment.

"Aw Edge man, come on chill out, why don't she just hang out with us, I mean we're not doing anything. It's cool with me if she hangs out for a while. I mean shit, she's already here, there is no point of making her go back home." Finally spoke Gan breaking the silence as well as the tension

Mina didn't say anything she just looked down at the ground feeling a bit hurt and unwanted.

"You sure you're alright with that Gan?" spoke Edge as he continued to stare a hole into Mina.

"Edge come here." Spoke Gan as he and Edge walked out of Mina's hearing range.

"What is it Gan?"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Edge look at her."

They both turned and looked at Mina who was still staring at the ground like a child who had just been disciplined.

They then looked back at each other.

"The girl is gorgeous man, and she into you. So why are you acting like this?"

"Gan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Look Edge cut the bull shit. I know you better than anyone, I know when you're not being yourself, and you haven't been yourself for a few weeks now. In fact, I think I saw a change in you right after you met her. So give it to me strait, what is up with you and that girl?"

Edge didn't say anything, because he knew Gan was right. Something had been off about his behavior. He then looked back at Mina then toward Gan who still waiting for an answer from him.

"Gan…look…I…" started Edge he then quickly stopped talking, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain it.

Gan just continued to look at him, trying to figure out what it was that he was tying to say.

"You like her don't you…" finally spoke Gan out of no where it seemed,

After hearing this Edge snapped up and looked at him in utter shock.

"What!"

"You heard me. You have feelings for her and you don't know how to deal with them, am I right?"

Edge just looked at his friend for a few minutes allowing what he just heard to soak in. he then looked over toward Mina as she waved at him, while she continued to wait patiently for the two friends to end their conference and give her the verdict on whether she could hang out with them or not.

"Well?" finally spoke Gan once again to bring Edge's attention back on the subject

"Well what? Look get the fuck out of my business! What the hell is with everyone? First Akira and now you! Since when are you guys interested in the girls I fuck with!" spoke Edge defensively.

After hearing this Gan began to laugh, and raised his hands in surrender to Edge.

"Ga ha ha…Alright Edge fine you win man, your right it's none of my business. But just know that you just answered my question, by the way your acting."

"Shut the hell up!" spoke Edge in a huff as he walked back over to Mina.

"So…" started Edge as he looked her up and down trying to figure out what to do with her.

"So…" spoke Mina after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"So anyway take a seat, we ain't doin nothing.." spoke Edge as he turned from her in an indifferent manner and took his seat once again next to Gan under the bridge.

Mina slowly followed sitting next to him in an apprehensive way. She just sat there and listened to the two friends go on about gang related banter, that had nothing to do with her. She felt like the third wheel, but she didn't let on that she felt that way, instead she quietly hummed to herself while twiddling her thumbs in boredom feeling that maybe she shouldn't speak unless spoken to, for the things that they talked about really had nothing to do with her and she couldn't relate at all. To say the least she was bit uncomfortable.

Edge heard the humming in his ear as she was sitting right next to him even though it was farley light, where as Gan didn't hear it at all but instead continued to laugh and talk. Edge was becoming irritated even though he could tell by her humming that she quite possibly had a decent singing voice, but he didn't want it in his ear while he was trying to converse. That's when

He turned around to face her.

"Um, are we boring you?" finally spoke Edge in a tone that was hard to read possibly because he was still high. The expression on his face was equally hard to read, it was a mix between nonchalant and yet a hint of genuine concern. When he finally spoke to her, it came rather unexpected and it instantly took her out of her dazed state. She faced him a bit flustered and embarrassed while stammering over her words.

"ah..um...wha...what?" was her response

"I said are we boring you?" this time he sounded a bit more nonchalant.

Mina then looked passed Edge toward Gan who looked confused, she then looked back at Edge who was still staring at her.

"No...no, not at all. Why would you say that?" lied Mina as she laughed out of embarrassment because of how Edge put her on the spot. "no I'm not bored what gave you that idea...(besides the fact that I'm basically being ignored)" Mina said that last part in a low mumble but Edge still heard her, while Gan again was oblivious

"Well good" was all Edge said as he turned back around facing Gan,

Causing Mina to look disappointed as she stared down at her hands in her lap not knowing what to say. Gan did notice this however and decided to intervene.

"So um Mina, I don't remember seeing you around here before the boss's party, how come?"

Mina was stunned that anyone was showing interest in her, no one ever did that, not at home, or school, unless it was sexually related. She looked up at Gan with a genuine smile on her face, not the fake bubbly one that she shows everyone eles. She then looked at Edge who wasn't looking at her at all; in fact it looked like he was more interested in the crud that was in his fingernails as he idly picked at them as they waited for her to answer.

"Well that's um because at that time I had just moved into the neighborhood" simply answered Mina.

"Oh really from where?" asked Gan as Edge rolled his eyes at Gan's attempted in helping her feel like she was accepted. Mina noticed Edge's obvious annoyance and felt that she shouldn't continue.

"Um…it's not important" was all she said as she looked at Edge one more time and saw that it was clear that she was over staying her welcome. "I'm gonna just go now…I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you guys" she was about to stand up when Gan spoke.

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"Look I'm sorry, I just…I wasn't trying to impose I apologize…" spoke Mina as she gave Edge one more look to see if he would object to her leaving, but he didn't in fact he wouldn't even face her, he was staring out into space and was silent, the only one that seemed to care was Gan. She then stood up and turned her back to them but before she was able to take her first step…

"…Sit back down" stated a command it was obvious it was Edge's voice though Mina didn't turn around to confirm. She just stood still that way for a few silent seconds. "I said sit down Mina" spoke Edge's voice once more only this time it was louder and sterner. Mina turned to face him this time, not sure why he finally decided to speak.

"Look…" started Edge as he looked up at her trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "…you're being rude." He finally continued.

"I'm being rude?" answered Mina in astonished voice. She couldn't believe Edge had the audacity to say that after witnessing his behavior toward her only moments ago.

"That's right" he stated simply " when someone ask you a question, you answer it" he continued.

"…But…" was all Mina could say as she didn't understand him, because to her he was acting like he didn't want her there.

"Now sit down and answer the man's question…"

"…Bu…but…" Mina was astounded,was this his way of letting her know he didn't want her to go? "Wha…what was the question again?" she asked timidly as she felt like a fool, while looking over at Gan who had a equally quizzical expression on his face from Edge's behavior.

"I…uh…don't even remember" staggered Gan

Edge sighed frustrated by the way they were both acting.

" You asked her where she moved from…damn I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Oh yeah that's right" answered Gan feeling a bit foolish

"So be a good little girl and have a seat" spoke Edge nonchalant and almost belittling way.

Mina giggled in glee thrilled that this was as close as an invite that she would get from him.

"Whatever you say daddy" she squealed as she reclaimed her spot on the ground next to Edge.

"I know" answered Edge arrogantly as Mina was now snuggling up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" repeated Gan as he found it strange that this was Mina's pet name for Edge.

Edge glared at him knowing too well that he was never going to hear the end of this. Gan would make sure to taunt and tease him about his pet name

For many months. He then looked over at Mina who seemed to be in astounding bliss as she continued to rest her head upon his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her arms draped around his while her jutting breast pressed against him.

"So you were saying?" spoke Edge toward Mina as he broke the silence. His tone didn't sound even remotely interested.

Mina opened her eyes and looked up at him while still laying against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, where I moved from." Spoke Mina as she readjusted herself and was now sitting up strait though her arm was still intertwined with

Edge's, who for some reason didn't seem to mind her closeness or the affection, but then again he wasn't returning any to her either.

"Well it's kind of a long story, a funny story too. You see my mother and I lived in a apartment in another part of town, it was midtown, do you know where Sariaki Junior high is?" spoke Mina as she made eye contact at both of them to make sure they knew what location she was talking about, they nodded and she continued. "Well that's where we lived. Anyway as I said it was just me and my mother living there. Well let's just say that my mother isn't the most responsible person you could meet. She could never really keep a job, so with my school's permission at the time I was able to get a job and pay the bills, but even with me to help her, my mother was still very into… shall we say the night life...I won't go into details..."

As Mina spoke Edge and Gan just blinked and sweat dropped to her openness.

'Damn I told her to answer his question, not fuckin tell her whole life story' thought Edge to himself as he just started at her blankly along with Gan. 'Damn it, she just keeps going on and on' continued Edge's agitated thoughts.

"So anyway..." spoke Mina as she continued "I was working after school to help out with the bills. For about a few months my mom and I were doing fine. But then she met this guy name Yauso, who is a drug dealer, and a complete asshole too I might add. Anyway he pulled my mother back into her old habits shall we say. And well she lost her job and so he moved in, because he always had money, all the while I'm still working to help out. So anyway to make a long story short..."

"...too late" interrupted a sarcastic Edge and Gan nudge him with his elbow to make him behave.

"...Like I was saying" began Mina once again as this time her voice wasn't sounding so cheerful and 'matter a fact' anymore. In fact her tone was sounding a bit emotional. "Yasuo had moved in, and was a bad influence on my mother. They would leave me alone for weeks at a time. No note, no call, nothing. I was constantly worried about my mom. I never knew where she was, it scared me to the point where I was afraid that I would find her laying dead in a gutter somewhere. But I began to get used to her and Yasuo's behavior because they would always show up, sooner or later. Well one day they never came back, and I came back to the apartment after school one day, and there was all our stuff outside on the side of the road for everyone to see. Come to find out that...that...the rent hadn't been paid in 3 months. I had no idea that when I was giving them my portion of the rent. That they spent it all on...well that's not important what they spent it on..." Mina then took a deep breath as it was obvious she was holding back tears and both Edge and Gan knew this, but they remained silent.

"So a month later I was able to get a new apartment in my name, since my mother's rental history was bad, not to mention I had no idea where she was. Everything was fine for a while, I transferred to my new school, everything was going smoothly….and then…they came back…" Mina then stops speaking and looks down at the grown, and swallows hard as she feels a sentimental lump grow in her throat; her voice was trembling as she reminisced on the not so fond memories of her not so distant past.

After a few moments of silence Edge decided to speak

"So, then the apartment that I went to wasn't Yasuo's at all?"

Mina turned to Edge giving him an expression that read 'are you kidding?'.

"Hell no, they're living with me, not the other way around"

After she said that Edge found his fist clinching at his sides from frustration, Mina noticed almost instantly because he was slightly quivering with anger, she knew too well where this was coming from. Edge was thinking back at the one time he was in Mina's apartment and the events that took place, it began to play over and over again in his head.

_Flashback_

…_Yasuo stood up and walked over to Edge._

_"So, you wanna tag team this bitch, we could take turns, or while she's suckin your dick I could hit her from the back" Yasuo said this loud enough for both Edge and Mina to hear, this showed that he had no respect for anyone in this household. Mina looked at Edge's reaction and she could tell that he was about to hit Yasuo._

_"Edge…" was all she could say before Edge pushed the man down as hard as he could, causing him to fall onto the coffee table and breaking it in half._

_"Get the fuck out of my face!" yelled Edge as he stood there towering over Yasuo's fallen form. "You're a sorry piece of shit, you know that!" continued Edge_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are! You punk kid! Get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Yasuo from the floor, and before he could say anything else he heard a swish sound and something blurry came toward him. When he looked down he saw that a knife had fallen between his legs just barely missing his family jewels, he gulped and remained silent. _

_"Shut the fuck up! Next time I won't miss!" was all Edge said as he picked his knife up and headed for the door…_

_Flashback End_

Mina just stared at Edge as he recalled the events, so was Gan, as he had no idea what was going on. She studied his mannerisms as she waited for him to speak. Mina's expression read a sense of worry, because she didn't want any trouble, even if Yasuo was disrespectful toward her in her own house, having Edge beat the snot out of him was not going to make matters any better for her living arrangements. That's when Edge abruptly stood up, and not a second later so did Mina, while Gan just continued to sit, not understanding their peculiar actions.

"Edge what's wrong? Your not going to do anything irrational are you?" spoke Mina as she stood their staring up at him with pleading eyes while both of her hands clasped together up against her chest . Edge didn't say anything only looked down at Mina's innocent pleading face, her big brown eyes were holding back tears while her face was flushed, with her two hands clasped together pressed against her swollen breast allowing Edge to observe an abundance of her cleavage as he towered over her, she looked like a living doll.

"Dude? What's wrong?" finally spoke Gan while he looked up at both Edge and Mina's standing form while he continued to sit, being more confused than ever.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. I got unfinished business with that bitch Yauso!" spoke Edge in angry tone toward Gan, even though it wasn't Gan he was pissed at, he then turned back around to face Mina who was still staring at him more nervous and scared than ever, he then begins to speak.

"Mina, you should of fucking told me that was your place! The only reason I didn't fuck him up then, was because I thought that was his place, and you were living with him! NOT THE OTHER FUCKING WAY AROUND!"

Mina didn't say anything and Edge continued…

"Are you Fucking stupid! Didn't I tell you if he fucked with you again to let me know, and I would take care of it! If you don't want him there I can make it so he won't ever come back!" Yells Edge his emotions were really getting the better of him, he had no idea why he cared so much and neither did Mina, but Gan had a good hunch as he continued to witness Edge's behavior with a knowing smirk on his face.

"And what's worse he fucked up your high…" spoke an instigating Gan in a joking tone

"…That's right! Well shit that does it! Come on Gan we got some ass to stomp!" yelled Edge as he began to walk past Mina heading for one direction in mind and that was back to the neighborhood to beat the shit out of Yauso. but before he could really get anywhere Mina grabbed him from behind with her arms warped around his waist while burring her face in his back causing him to stop his movements.

"NO!" screamed Mina not letting him go for the world. Edge was frozen as he felt her body began to tremble along with her agony filled sobs muffled and buried into his back. Edge couldn't move, he wasn't sure why, but he was completely stationary he felt her warm sobs humidify his back, looking down at her small hands draped around his waist he couldn't help but to feel a sense of duty, he wasn't sure what it was, or for what reason, but he felt that he should do something. His thoughts were clouded with all kinds of thoughts and emotion that he was unfamiliar with. But the one thing that was clear to him was even though Mina was a bit neurotic, compulsive, and down right irritating to him…she was still…

'…A person… a person… with feelings.' Thought Edge to himself as he continued to have this startling and unexpected epiphany...

"Let go Mina..." was all Edge could say as he felt awkward and was at a lost of words from how emotional Mina had become. Feeling her body tremble against his and her warm tears stain the back of his jacket was quite unnerving.

"Please...you just can't..." spoke Mina between sobs.

That's when Gan decided to stand up, walking over to them, he placed his large hand on Mina's shoulder, comforting her the best he could.

"Mina..." spoke Gan softly. "...please calm down. Edge isn't going to do anything, right Edge."

At hearing Gan's version of what a sensitive and understanding man is,

Edge rolled his eyes.

"Cht..whatever..." was all that seemed to come out of his mouth as he felt Mina's grip around his waist loosen.

Mina turned and looked up at Gan, as tears continued to fall. Gan cupped her face with a large palm wiping away her tears with his other hand.

Edge turned to see this strange display of affection that Gan was showing her, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He felt his stomach knotting up while his skin was becoming warm; his throat felt like he was swallowing his heart.

'What the hell is wrong with me...and why the hell is Gan being so damn nice to her? Why do I care?' thought Edge as he was becoming annoyed from not being able to understand any of this, everything was just so strange. ' Why the hell is she crying? I wish she would stop! And what the fuck does Gan think he's doing? …' all these thoughts raced in his head as he looked over at Mina and Gan he found it becoming harder for him not to comfort her himself.

"Edge" finally spoke Gan snapping Edge out of his thoughts

"Huh?"

"Dude? Didn't you hear anything we said?"

Edge didn't say anything back to that statement he just looked over at Mina who seemed to be okay now. He felt himself sigh in relief and becoming more relaxed now that she stopped crying.

Seeing that Edge wasn't going to answer Gan continued.

"Mina just brought up great idea..."

Edge couldn't help but the raise a brow to that comment.

'Mina? And the phrase 'great idea' in the same sentence?' he thought

"...we should go check out that carnival that's uptown"

"What? Like now Gan?" finally spoke Edge

"Yeah why not? Besides I have the munchies like a motha…"

Edge then glared toward Mina, who noticed his intimidating stare instantly and jumped slightly.

'What the fuck, this is all her fault. Me and Gan were chilling and then...damnit, its not important. Though I wish Gan wouldn't switch up on me every God damn time a girl is around...' thought Edge he then breaks his stare from Mina and looks up at Gan who was still waiting for a answer.

"Whatever..." shrugged Edge "I don't fucking care"

And with that said Edge began to walk leaving Gan and Mina behind staring at him in shock of his behavior . Mina wore a completely lost expression while Gan had a mischievous smirk on his, knowing why Edge was so upset, it was clear that he was jealous of the affection that Gan was showing her, and until Edge was going to admit to him that he liked Mina Gan wasn't going to stop. He just found the whole situation to be extremely humorous.

"Um Edge wait up!" shouts Mina out of nowhere as she runs to catch up with Edge as he is a little ways ahead of them, he looked slightly irritated with his hands shoved into his pockets. Mina grabs onto his arm in order to stop him from walking as Gan just stands there watching from a few feet giving them privacy.

"Have I made you mad?" ask Mina as she looks up at him, her face was still stained with dry tears. Edge looked down at her as she waited for his answer. He felt his heart pounding and not knowing why. His expression was stern and hard to read.

"You alright now?" was all he said, causing a surprised expression to accommodate Mina's face. His face had softened just a little before he asked her. His voice was calm and yet it kept a natural harshness to it with just of hint of concern. Mina slightly pulled away and began to fumble with her hands while looking down at the ground in a shy and unsure manner.

"Ye…yes…I think so" was her nervous reply as she still couldn't look up at him.

"That's cool, that's cool…" spoke Edge idly while trying not to sound too concerned while looking anywhere but at her

Mina looked up at him and watched him closely, usually Edge was hard to read to her, but for some reason watching him at this moment was bringing her to a whole new realization. He seemed fidgety though his hands were still in his pockets, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. He would look toward the sky or behind him making it look as if he were nonchalant, but today Mina was seeing right threw it. And the fact that he asked her if she was 'alright'. At that moment Mina realized something about him...

"You...you...do care about me" spoke Mina in a soft voice yet it was confident. At hearing this Edge lifted a brow and was about to say something, when Mina slowly inched up to him and kissed him on the lips.

As there lips pressed together Mina felt Edge's unnerving muscles began to relax. He was just so tense it seemed like to her, but as she wrapped her arms around him while deepening the kiss, she felt him becoming less apprehensive, as she took note of him slowing withdrawing his hands from his pockets and wrapping them around her waist, closing his eyes, and just when he was starting to enjoy it, she broke away from him. Snapping his eyes open looking down at her with a expression that read 'why'd you stop?'. He then regained his composer as quickly as he lost it, snapping back into reality knowing that Gan had witness the whole thing. He looked over at Gan who was just a few feet away, Edge winced at Gan's knowing expression

'Fuck! I am not going to hear the end of this shit!' he thought

"So let's go!" spoke Mina's cheerful voice as Edge felt her tugging at his hand, as he reluctantly proceeded with her.

"Uh..Gan?" was all Edge was able to say, his tone sounded like it was a plea for help. Edge mentally cursed himself for coming off sounding so weak.

Gan only laughed obnoxiously as the trio proceeded to their destination.

The trio walked in silence though this wasn't uncomfortable for Edge and Gan, they were used to it, Mina however was not, walking between the two friends she would every now and then look up at each of there expressions, to see if they were alright, naturally Edge's facial expression was hard to read and Gan just look like he found something amusing, Mina was beginning to think that maybe Gan was just always like that, but she just shrugged it off as they continued to walk.

They soon reached the carnival grounds and the uncomfortable silence for Mina was soon forgotten as she started to laugh with giddiness , while visually soaking in everything in sight. There were rides and lights everywhere, all sorts of games, fortune tellers, and food stands everywhere, and that fact alone was enough to get Gan excited. Chuckling to himself Gan began to leave the two as he had his own agenda.

"Yo Gan, where the hell you goin?" spoke Edge as he notice Gan taking his indiscrete leave.

"Where do you think I'm going? Think about it, I haven't eaten in 2 hours and we just smoke a whole lot of weed..."

"...no we didn't ! we just smoked one blunt..."

"Well either way I have the munchies like a motha..." laughed Gan as he then began to walk off

"You always have the munchies!" yelled Edge after him. Gan didn't answer he didn't even look back at that point. Edge rolled his eyes and heard a giggle, knowing only too well who the source of it was.

"Wow, I take it that Gan likes to eat..." joked Mina

"Cht..." was all Edge said as Gan's gluttony irritated him.

Mina just giggled a bit more as she latched onto his arm.

"Don't be upset Edge, after all you still got me..."

Edge didn't have a reply as she latched onto his arm and lead him into a montage of entertainment full of cheap carnival rides, and games, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he was actually enjoying himself, not with this hokey poor excuse for amusement park but with Mina. Looking down at her with a smirk and a chuckle after getting off the last ride, he saw that her red hair had been tossed wildly all over her head from the speed and wind of the ride, she had been screaming the whole time. He laughed remember her display of fear filled generated hysterics.

"Ha, man that's priceless" laughed Edge as he pointed at her hair .

hearing his laughter Mina quickly pushed back her hair out of her face and began grooming it the best way she could with her hands.

"Oh shut up" said Mina in a laughing and joking tone and she playfully punched Edge on the arm.

Grabbing the arm she swung on him along with her other Edge pulled her closer to him. Standing only inches away, while they are both still laughing. she then gets her laughing to a controlled minimum until it end completely along with his. She then looks up at him and simply smiles, all the while he still has hold of both of her hands, for some reason he didn't want to let go as he looked into her deep loving brown eyes, he also scanned down to take a look at her cleavage.

'what hell am I doing? Public displays of affection? since when?' thought Edge to himself, he was really becoming disturbed with the effect this girl had on him today. Giggling Mina began to talk.

"Edge? What are you doing? Let me go you big jerk."

Looking down at her cute antics of trying to struggle free from his playful yet stern grip of her he smirked.

"Hey I'm just trying to defend myself, you're the one that swung on me remember?" teased Edge

Mina giggled then got into sexy vixen mode as her voice change from playful to amorous.

"Hey daddy, if you wanted to be close to me, all you had to do was ask."

Edge tensed at her words knowing that she was right, he was just using this at an excuse to be close, letting her go abruptly and recovering from her insight, he turned away noticing a game booth that seem interesting. Not saying another word to Mina and expecting her to just follow he walked up to the booth. It was a target game, where the player has to throw something at the moving targets and the targets on this game were panted moving monkeys moving at different speeds. The man behind the booth saw Edge and Mina standing there. With a smirk and a glint in his eye he walked up to greet the two teens.

"Step right up, win a prize for your girlfriend son?" stated the man toward Edge

Edge ignored the girlfriend crack as he continued to listen to the carnival man explain the game.

"You hit four of the monkeys in a row and win a prize, your first shot is free, so If your a good shot you got nothing to lose."

Edge shrugged nonchalantly as the man handed him four darts to knock down the targets that were moving at random different speed and in different directions.

Edge looked down at the little darts the man gave him contemplating, while Mina stood silent observing.

'sucker, he'll never be able to hit them, because once he throws the first dart I'll accelerate the speed each time' thought the shifty carnival man.

Edge then just dropped the darts the man gave him...

"Hey, what? Your not interested?" spoke the man in shock

"relax old man, I didn't say that, did I?" spoke Edge nonchalantly as he pulled out four very large and sharp knives out of the inner pocket of his jacket by the tips. " you don't mind if I use my own hardware do you?" he continued smugly.

The man look at Edge in total shock, not knowing what to say, he knew he wanted to tell the kid no, but on the other hand he had four deadly sharp knives on him, so he felt it better to not say anything at all.

Edge noticed the petrified look on the man's face as well did Mina. The couple looked at each other and laughed. Edge then turned to the man and spoke.

"Good man, I knew you wouldn't mind"

and in a flash as soon as he concluded his little quip there was a flash of light and a whooshing sound that went past the man. The poor man had no idea what just happened, as his stunned and bewildered face snapped out of it's dazed stated when he notice Mina's laughter and clapping, he then slowly looked behind him and saw what she had been applauding.

Edge had thrown all four knives at the same time and hit all the targets in one shot. The man's right eye twitched as he sweat dropped out of disbelief. 'The boy had hit all the targets at once?' were the man's thoughts

"Look! I hit all your stupid targets, I believe there is something you owe me" spoke Edge's irritated voice. Which quickly snapped the man back into reality

"Uh..ye..yeah yeah…take what every you want kid, I don't want any trouble…" was the man's words as both Edge and Mina could tell he was nervous, and down right petrified.

"Cht…" was all Edge could say as the man was starting to get under his skin, while Mina giggled thinking the whole situation to be funny. "…If I was bringing trouble believe me pops you'd know it." He then looked over at Mina. "So which one do you want?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Oh that one! The cute 'hello kitty'!" answered Mina's exuberated filled voice

Edge then looked over at the man who was still very afraid. Expecting him to grab the flush toy, but he didn't move , he just stood there with his mouth agape.

"Well? You heard her, do your damn job." Spoke Edge's voice as annoyance seeped within.

The man jumped at Edge's voice as he grabbed the 11 inch flush 'hello Kitty' doll and gave it to Mina, quickly. "here ya go, now you go…here take your knives with ya, like I said I don't want any trouble!" spoke the man as he tried to shoo them both off as rapidly as possible.

"Fuck you" was Edge's response as they both walked away pocketing his knives the man returned to him.

"Oh my God, what a rude man." Was Mina's words as she gave the man one more glance as they walked, she saw him still doing hand motions toward them that expressed them to go.

"Eh forget about em" was Edge's nonchalant response not looking back once while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Mina didn't respond only held the doll that Edge won for her closer, as if it was comforting her some how she seemed to be in deep thought. Edge caught this by the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

'Strange girl' were his thoughts

"Edge…" started Mina coming out of her cognitive mind set in a soft timid voice.

"Yeah?"

She then grabbed him by the arm to get him to stop walking and face her. Looking down upon her Edge noticed her eyes were soft and loving, a soft blush graced her cheeks, while the doll she was holding was pressed between her immense breast causing an more abundance amount of cleavage to protrude from her tank-top , she's so sultry and yet vulnerable to him. Seeing this sight of her was taking all that Edge had to keep his roaring teenage hormones under control.

"…Thank you" spoke Mina's soft voice taking Edge out of his thoughts

"Huh? For what?"

Mina giggled at his response causing Edge to lift a brow to her, not understanding what was so funny.

"Silly, for winning this for me." She stated as she referred to the doll she was holding. Then slowly moving closer to him she inched up and softly kissed him on the cheek. "I love you…" she then whispered in his ear. Causing his whole body to tense up and becoming more apprehensive. He stood still in front of her not knowing what to do or say as his eyes scanned the area for an excuse any excuse to get away because she was way too close and poignant for his taste.

"uh, it was nothing, relax it's not that serious…" was his response as he had no idea how to handle her…

"Yo Edge!" yelled a too familiar male voice

Exhaling a sigh of relief as he looked over to see Gan sitting at a picnic table chowing down on a whole smorgasbord of carnival food that covered it, just leaving enough elbow room to devour as his heart desired. Walking over to the table that Gan had clamed as his own both Edge and Mina sweat dropped from seeing all the food he had planned on consuming.

"What the hell is all this!" demanded Edge as his tone fluctuated caused by disbelief.

"It's food dumb ass" was all Gan said as he just continued to stuff his face. "so have a seat…" he continued not looking up at the couple once as they took a seat across from him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be eaten by mistake" Joked Mina

"Oh that's inevitable , as I plan on having you for dessert, my sweet little strawberry tart…" was Gan's flirtatious come back as he winked at Mina, then side glanced over at Edge to see if he was executing the reaction he was seeking. And Gan was pleased to see that Edge was predictable as always, his body tensed as it quivered slightly, with one eye twitching with aggravation from biting his tongue, while Mina was oblivious to any of this all the while giggling at Gan's quip.

"You are so funny" laughed Mina

"Aim to please…in more ways than one" Gan spoke the last part of his comment low but it was loud enough for Edge to hear, which caused an aggravated grunt to escape his lips. Gan took this as a cue to somehow get Mina out of the picture for a few minutes to let Edge release his frustration, because if he knew his friend (which he did) he knew that his flirting was eating him up inside but he was too cool to show it in front of the girl.

"Uh Mina, are ya hungry?" quickly asked Gan hoping she would take the bait.

"Uh, a little…" was her oblivious response

"Here, go get yourself and Edge something to eat…" spoke Gan as he handed her some money "its on me…or should I say it's on Kojji" he continued as he chuckled lightly.

"Who's Kojji?" inquired Mina as she took the money

"Long story"

And with that said she just shrugged it off and walked away leaving the old friends to converse.

Gan smirked looking over at Edge's disgruntle scowl.

"How ya doin' partner…" nonchalantly asked Gan as he sat down a turkey leg and began to take a sip from his soda.

Edge just shrugged nonchalantly as he was too furious to give a verbal reply. Seeing that he didn't want Gan to know that he was getting to him, though it was a futile attempt.

"I can't believe you let that flabby bitch, 'punk' you" spoke a teenage boy with long brown hair and baggy blue jeans and a white 'T' shirt.

"Oh yeah? well I'd like to see you take on Gan then. Cht…Zen you can't even beat Edge…" answered Kojji, a redhead boy with short spiky hair, he was wearing a pair of ripped fitting jeans and a black shirt with a jean jacket.

Zen's eyes narrowed as he heard his friends comment. This defiantly struck a nerve. Zen has hated Edge from the moment they both started at Gedo, he hated his arrogance , the fact that Edge and Gan were both Daigo's right hand men, really infuriated him. He felt it should have been him. So over the past year he had created a rival gang, course its not nearly as many people that are in Daigo's gang, (which is almost the whole school) but Zen had high hopes. He figured if he wasn't 2nd in command to Daigo then he should be the Big Boss all together. Course this crusade of his continues to fail. His plans have been crushed every time, and for most part its been crushed by Edge's fist in his face, but Zen is not going to give up. He's noble in a stupid, I can't get my ass kicked enough kind of way.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Kojji…" were Zen's words in low raspy voice as he tried to control his anger.

Kojji just shrugged Zen's comment off, not knowing just how mad he had made his friend. They continued to walk side by side through the carnival grounds, as they were only passing through. When Zen caught sight of something, or more like someone….

"Yo, Kojji check it out…" spoke Zen in an aw struck voice, as he pointed at a girl with long red hair, wearing a tight pink tank-top and extremely short cut off shorts.

"wow…look at the body on her…" was Kojji's respond as the two teenage boys continued to watch the girl from a far, she was oblivious to their stares as she was simply ordering food from a 'okonomiyaki' stand.

"You ever seen her before?" spoke Zen as he finally broke the silence as the two boys were way too engrossed in ogling.

"Nope"

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her…" spoke Zen with a smirk growing on his face.

"…but what if she has a boyfriend? I mean, a girl like that has got to be here with someone…"

"Fuck em'" shrugged Zen as he left his friend behind and began to approach is unsuspecting prey.

Mina stood unsuspectingly in front of the 'okonomiyaki' stand waiting for the food she ordered. There wasn't a line she was the only one standing in front of the stand, which is why she choose this particular stand to began with, she figured the sooner she gets done the sooner she can be with Edge. Looking behind her she could still see Edge and Gan sitting at the table as they were only a few feet away. She saw that they were talking, oh how she wanted to know what they were talking about, Edge didn't look too happy but of course Gan did, as she noticed the gestures of his laughter.

'What the hell is that all about' thought Mina to herself while not taking her eyes off the friends.

"Hey…" spoke an unfamiliar male voice which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh …um hi…" spoke Mina as she jumped a little as the young man startled her. She studied the boy closely, trying to read his expression, he wore a light hearted smirk and his eyes were soft as his long brown hair slightly covered one eye.

"What's your name?" asked the boy as he slowly moved closer to her.

"uh…Mina" spoke Mina's voice, as she was unsure of why he was asking this, she wasn't even sure why he was talking to her period.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl…"

"Uh….thanks….um and you are?"

"I go by Zen" spoke Zen trying his best to sound smooth, though his attempt was pathetic. As he noticed Mina's giggles Zen shook his head lightly out of embarrassment, while scolding himself mentally for his corniness.

" 'I go by Zen'" mocked Mina light heartily as she began to laugh. " why couldn't you just say 'I'm Zen' or 'My name is Zen'? what are you supposed to be a secret agent of something?…Oh my God that's so funny…" continued Mina as her light giggles began to turn into gut clinching hysterics.

Zen sweat dropped at her reaction, he felt like crawling into a hole and never come out.

"Yeah I guess your right, that was kind of corny…" started Zen as he scratched the back of his neck with a light blush creeping upon his cheeks while looking anywhere but directly at her. He then looked behind her and quickly snapped out of his embarrassed state. Turing his uncomfortable anxiety that he gain by Mina's presents, in to fury as he saw Edge and Gan sitting only a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" as Mina noticed Zen's mood swing almost instantly. Looking at his face noticing that his eyes narrowed and his teeth were clinched as well as his fist. He was unmoving to her response as he continued to stare a death glare at the unknowing Edge that was few feet behind her. "um…o…kay? I'm just going to walk away now. My food is ready anyway…" continued Mina as she began to inch away from Zen as if he were a crazy person that escaped an asylum.

"Uh…wait…" were Zen's words as he grabbed Mina by the arm, causing Mina to twirl around to meet him.

"Hey what are you…"

"…Look I know what I said earlier was stupid, but at least you got a good laugh out of it. Um…what I'm trying to say is….is…." Zen stopped talking as he looked her in her eyes. As he stared into her big beautiful brown gems, he was left speechless. He found her more than attractive or sexy, he thought she was beautiful. Mina just stared up at him quizzically , not knowing what he wanted to say, in a way she felt sorry for him, because he just seemed to unsure and shy.

"What? What is it Zenny?" were he words sounding soft and genuinely concerned.

Zen softly chuckled at the nick name that she graciously bestowed him he then lets go of her arm and looks at the ground in a nervous manner. Zen never clamed to be a lady's man in fact outside of fighting and the fact that he had to survive the rough halls of Gedo high, he was really a shy guy around girls and the fact that Gedo was a all boy's schools didn't help him in trying to talk to them either.

"…Look Mina…I was just wondering if I could have your number…" spoke Zen as he didn't take his eyes off the ground.

Mina tilted her head at his words, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Sure…" giggled Mina lightly "why not…I mean you can never have enough friends right…and even though I think you're a little weird, your still funny…"

Gan continued to scarf down his food with out a care in the world, while Edge just sat there across from him silent in and anger motivate contemplation. It was obvious that he was upset about Gan's constant flirtatious behavior toward Mina ever since she showed up at the bridge, but his concern was for, why was he so upset? He knew as well as anyone that He had no ties to Mina which is exactly how he liked it, and like wise she had no ties to him though he was starting to realize that part of the situation was not sitting right with him. Trying his best to analyze why he was feeling this way, he turned his attention to Gan .

"What the hell is wrong with you? ain't you ever seen someone eat before?"

"See, the funny thing about that statement is , no matter how many times I've witness your bazaar and lets face it, down right repulsive feeding habits, I'm always amazed…In a stomach turning, nauseous way."

"This coming from a dude, who's girl is getting hit on as we speak" spoke Gan smugly as he was referring to Zen and Mina in the distances.

"Say what!" was all Edge could say.

"Look behind you. It's Zen and from the looks of it, he and Mina are getting real cozy...a little too cozy if you ask me...but then again she's not your girl after all...right Edge...uh Edge?" Gan looked up at his friend as he noticed that he was no longer speaking. He had wondered if he was still breathing. Though he thought that this whole situation was hilarious, he also thought it would be best not to laugh or say anything else for that matter.

Edge quickly turned around and observed what Gan was referring to, he watched Zen as he walked closer to Mina while mouthing something to her and seeing her giggling reaction was making his blood boil. He felt his body quivering and he instinctively bawled up his fist at his sides. He felt the adrenalin covering his anatomy, so he knew at this point a fight was going to break out. Though he wasn't sure just why he was so upset. Was it because another guy was talking to Mina? Or was it that it was Zen? He couldn't figure it out, so he just stopped thinking about it and decided that action was better than thinking anyway, as he rose from the table.

"Uh Edge?" was all Gan could say but he was not answered. At this point Gan just watch his friend walk toward the couple in question while chuckling to himself because he knew some shit was about to go down.

"…Look Mina…I was just wondering if I could have your number…" spoke Zen as he didn't take his eyes off the ground.

Mina tilted her head at his words, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Sure…" giggled Mina lightly "why not…I mean you can never have enough friends right…and even though I think you're a little weird, you're still funny…"

Zen laughed good and hardy with his hand behind his head as a soft blush graced his face. Laughing with his eyes shut he felt butterflies fluttering

Inside his stomach, a Side effect caused by this beautiful angel he had newly discovered that stood before him no doubt. Mina giggled along with him yet unsuspecting to them both...

"...Yeah I'll give you my number..." spoke Mina, yet before she could even completely turn to grab a napkin from the near by food stand (in order to write her number,) out of no where, faster than she could blink, came a forceful blur that whooshed pasted. Just grazing her body that just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It finally became apparent to her that it was in fact Edge. She looked up just in time to see his speeding fist colliding with Zen's incautious face.

Mina screamed as she witnessed this, she was only few feet away from this heinous act of aggression. Witnessing Edge punching Zen in the face felt as though she was seeing it in slow motion as his whole head as well as his neck fell toward the opposite direction, eventually the force of Edge's punch along with the pull of gravity caused Zen to loose his balance,

Mina screamed louder as she watched him fall to the ground, however surprisingly enough she was not knocked down by Edge's violent motivated force and speed as she was now standing behind Edge with her mouth covered and eyes wide, not saying a word while Edge stood hovering over Zen's fallen form.

"Edge! What are you doing?" came the frantic cry from Mina as she grabbed his arm in hopes that he would not continue. But to no avail Edge did not reply, instead he forcefully shrugged her off his arm, without saying a word to her he was able to convey the message of 'backing off'. She did as his notions requested as she stepped aside, and watching in horror as he stepped closer to confront Zen who was still on the ground glaring up at him. Edge returned the glare with his own, there was no amusement in his expression, no smirk no traces of a festive mindset, for Edge's mannerisms were strictly violent and serious. The two stayed this way sharing the hate and loathing of the other for what seemed like hours but in reality were only mere seconds, and then...

"Edge! Don't!" screamed Mina as Edge proceeded to kick Zen while he was still on the ground, the blow was heading toward his stomach but

Zen quickly rolled out of the way and was able to get back on his feet with time to spare.

"Too slow Yamada, I think your starting to lose your edge. Pun intended" retorted Zen with a smirk on his face as he got into a fighting stance ready for Edge's next attack….

TBC…


End file.
